When The Devil Comes Knocking
by BeastsRose23
Summary: Stefan and Damon are tired of fighting. Their plan to get out of it? Hand over Elena. Co-write with Kol and Elena  Disclaimer: I don't own TVD nor am I making any money off this. Post 3x15 Spoilers *Pen Name change*
1. Chapter 1 The New Deal

**A/N:** This is a co-write with Kol and Elena. It starts just as 3x15 ends. There are **spoilers** so beware!

**~WTDCK~**

"So what are we going to do now?" Kol asked as the family returned to the house.

"Well, that depends. We can go our separate ways or stay together. Either way we'll be waiting for Esther and Finn to show themselves," Klaus replied as they made their way to the parlor.

"I say we stick together. We're more powerful that way. The Bennett line is broken so Esther will have to find another line to draw power from and it may take time. In the meantime, we can continue living here as we planned and perhaps come up with a plan so we have one when needed," Elijah finished saying just as Rebekah came in.

"What's going on? Where's Finn? And Mother?"

"We have no mother. Only Esther. She and the sacrificial lamb fled after her ritual failed. We don't know where they are," Kol answered her.

"So what now?" Rebekah asked.

"That's what we were discussing."

"Elijah thinks it wise to stay together and live here like we planned to. I don't see a problem with it. My doppelganger is here anyway and this way I can keep an eye on her," Klaus said.

"Of course. Your doppelganger. How can we forget about her?" Rebekah's voice was filled with sarcasm but the brothers could hear loathing too.

Before anyone could say anything more there was a knock at the door. Elijah rose from his place on the couch to answer it. The others followed, their curiosity getting the better of them. Opening the door they were all surprised to see Garrett. Garrett was one of the many vampires that Elijah had "employed" to work for him. His employees were similar to Klaus' hybrids. When Elijah needed something done, he had his workers do it for him. Of course, if they succeeded, he rewarded them accordingly. Garrett's hand was holding on to something, but as Elijah was in the way, Kol, Klaus, and Rebekah couldn't see what it was.

"Garrett, what a surprise. I trust everything is well." Garrett nodded. "Where?"

"Southern Greece in a villa along the Mediterranean."

Elijah nodded, "Thank you Garrett. I will take it from here."

Kol, Klaus, and Rebekah could see Garrett hand over whatever he was holding to Elijah before turning and leaving. When Elijah started speaking they could tell he was compelling someone. So it a person Garrett brought.

"You will not leave Mystic Falls unless I say you can. You are free to wander the town and this house but you cannot go anywhere else. You may visit people but you may not manipulate anyone especially the Salvatore brothers, Elena, or any of their friends. If you need to feed it will be from blood bags. Am I clear?"

"Yes." That voice. The siblings knew that voice. Sure enough, as Elijah turned Katherine became visible.

"Ah, Katerina. It has been too long, Love" Klaus said as she entered the house.

"Klaus" was his terse reply.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Katerina Petrova. It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Kol smirked at her.

"Kol. I see you've been brought back to the land of the living. Have a good sleep? Would you like another?" Laughter was her only reply. "I suppose Finn and Esther are among the living as well?" Her question caught them all off guard.

"How do you know about Finn and Esther? There were gone before you were born." Rebekah asked suspiciously with a hint of disbelief.

"I have my ways," Katherine replied cryptically with a smirk.

"Well, it's easy to see where Elena gets it from," Rebekah replied.

"How is my doppelganger? Last I heard, she was becoming more like me every day, stringing along both Salvatore brothers."

"Surprisingly, Katerina, she is remarkably like you, even if she doesn't know it. However, when it comes to the Salvatores, she isn't stringing them along, as you put it. At the moment, she has done nothing to show which brother she loves, if either of them."

"Oh, trust me, she loves at least one of them, although, I'd bet that she has feelings for both of them. It's hard not to."

"What is it with you Petrova women and the Salvatore brothers?" Kol asked indignantly. Katherine merely raised an eyebrow.

"Enough. Katerina I'll show you where you'll be staying. I trust you have everything you need" Elijah said.

"I'm sure Garrett put my bag somewhere." With that Elijah turned and started up the stairs with Katherine following.

**~WTDCK~**

Stefan had just returned home from taking Abby to Caroline's house. The past twenty four hours had been hell with Elijah trapping Elena with Rebekah in the tunnels underneath Mystic Falls and threatening her life if he and Damon didn't find a way to stop Esther's ritual. It was just too much. Would they ever get a break? Since returning to Mystic Falls it was always one thing after another. Protecting Elena, breaking the curse, stopping Klaus, trying to kill Klaus, killing Mikael. The list went on.

"Well tonight went _brilliantly_, don't you think?" Damon asked as Stefan walked into the sitting room. Stefan didn't reply, still debating if he should voice his earlier thoughts.

"What are you thinking, Brother?" Well that answered that.

"Aren't you tired of it all?" Stefan asked as he turned towards Damon from his spot near the liquor cabinet.

"Tired of what?" Though Damon had an inkling of what Stefan was talking about.

"Always fighting, always coming up with new plans. We haven't had a moment of peace since returning to Mystic Falls."

"What exactly do you suggest we do? Hand Elena over and say 'Here she is; we don't want her. Now can you leave us alone? Please?' In case you've forgotten, everything we've done so far has been to protect Elena and kill Klaus. Giving up would mean that all we did was for nothing."

"But aren't you tired of it all?" Stefan pushed.

Damon sighed as if thinking about his answer though Stefan knew different. Damon was debating if he wanted to voice his opinion.

"Yes, alright. I admit I'm tired of it all. When I came back to Mystic Falls getting involved with all this shit wasn't in my plans."

"So what do we do about it?" Stefan asked. If there was one thing that hadn't changed over the years it was Stefan's certainty that his older brother would always have a plan.

"Well isn't it obvious? It may not be what we want, but it's the only thing they want: Elena. Everything revolves around the doppelganger, the person we've been protecting. We give them Elena, and they don't bother us anymore" Damon said as he refilled his drink.

"You're sure that will work? They'll leave us alone, just like that?" Stefan asked his brother skeptically.

"No I'm not sure but do you have another plan?" Stefan shook his head; Damon continued, "If we need to, we can make a deal with them. We give them Elena if they leave us alone."

Stefan nodded. "When do you want to do it?"

"Tomorrow."

**A/N:** Review. Please tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2 Why

**Chapter 2: Why**

The next morning Damon and Stefan made their way to the Original family's house. They weren't sure how they'd be received nor how their deal would go but they hoped for the best.

Arriving at the front door Damon knocked before taking a step back to be even with his brother. As the door opened they were greeted by Klaus.

"Well, well, who do we have here? The Salvatore brothers. What a lovely surprise," Klaus said with a smirk.

"We've come to speak with you, Klaus. You and your siblings," Damon said.

Klaus regarded him for a moment before nodding and allowing them to enter. He lead them to the living room where Elijah and Kol were deep in discussion over something.

"Brothers, we have visitors who wish to speak with us," Klaus told them.

"Well, if it isn't Damon and Stefan Salvatore. What to you wish to speak with us about?" Elijah asked.

"We wanted to speak to you about Elena," Stefan said.

"Oh? And what about the lovely doppelganger?" Elijah asked.

"We want to make a…deal, per say. Stefan and I are tired of all the fighting and everything that comes with it, so we wanted to make a deal with you. We give you Elena, and you leave us alone," Damon answered.

"Just like that?" Klaus asked. "You expect us to believe that you'll just hand over Elena? You two have done nothing but protect her and now you just want to hand her over?"

"We don't want to just hand her over, but we're tired of fighting and we know that the only thing you want is Elena. So if handing her over means we stop fighting then we don't really have a choice," Stefan answered.

Klaus regarded them for a moment before turning to his brothers. "What do you think Kol? You've been quiet."

"I think it's a good idea. I've wanted to get my hands on the lovely doppelganger for some time now, and now I have my chance," he said with a smirk.

Damon and Stefan kept their faces blank of emotions but anyone who knew them could tell that they were upset with is response.

"Elijah? What do you say?" Klaus asked.

"I don't see a problem with it Brother. You get what you want and they get what they want."

"Very well," Klaus said as he turned back to Damon and Stefan. "Bring us Elena and you have yourselves a deal."

Damon and Stefan nodded before turning and leaving.

**~WTDCK~**

"How should we get Elena to Klaus?" Stefan asked as they drove to the Gilbert house.

"Let me handle it. You just wait outside by the car," Damon answered. Stefan merely nodded knowing there was no point in arguing.

Once they arrived Damon made his way upstairs to Elena's room, certain she was either still asleep or just getting up. He found her sitting on her window seat gazing out at the landscape.

"Elena," Damon said as he entered her room.

Elena jumped and gasped before turning around. "Shit, Damon. How many times do I have to tell you to not do that?"

"You can tell me all you want, that doesn't mean I'll listen." As he spoke, Damon tried to keep the apprehension off his face. Unfortunately for him, Elena noticed something was up.

"Damon, what's wrong?"

Damon sighed before answering, "We've been asked to meet Klaus and Elijah at their house. Apparently they want to discuss something."

"What is there to discuss?"

"I don't know, but we don't have time to sit around and think about it. Stefan's outside waiting for us. They want us there in ten minutes so hurry up and change."

Damon expected her to protest, but surprisingly she did as he said and got changed. When she was ready, they met Stefan at the car and made their way to the Mikaelson house.

Within minutes the three were stood outside the front door waiting for someone to answer. A moment later Klaus answered.

"Ah, you're back, and you brought Elena. Well done."

"Wait. What's going on? What do you mean 'you're back'?" Elena asked as she looked between Stefan, Damon, and Klaus.

"Oh, they didn't tell you? Well perhaps you boys should fill her in," Klaus said with a smirk.

Both Salvatores turned to Elena who could see apprehension and regret in their eyes.

"Elena, we were here earlier to see Klaus, Elijah, and Kol. We spoke with them and we've come up with a deal," Damon said without looking her in the eye. Stefan was staring blankly at the ground and refused to move his gaze.

"What kind of deal?" Elena asked. She had a bad feeling about this. Neither brother would look at her and Klaus was just too happy.

"They've agreed to a 'cease fire' of sorts; no more fighting if we gave you to them."

Elena just stared at Damon. She couldn't believe it. They traded her to save their own hides! After everything they've been through, just like that they throw it all away. It was unbelievable.

"Please tell me you're joking."

"Sorry, Love. No joking here. We've made a deal, and they've held up their end. Now we'll hold up are end," Klaus broke in. "You boys can go now. You will be left alone by us and my hybrids."

Stefan and Damon nodded and turned to leave when Elena broke in, "Wait. Please don't do this. After everything we've been through, please don't do this. Please. We'll come up with another plan, any plan. Don't leave me here!" As she spoke, tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"It's too late Elena. A deal's a deal," Klaus said.

"I'm sorry Elena," Stefan said over his shoulder before leaving with Damon. Neither of them looked back.

Elena felt a thousand emotions go through her: anger, hurt, and betrayal.

Elena's knees buckle and she crumpled to the floor, heartbroken sobs ripping out of her.

Elena felt so alone.

Elena toke deep breaths and steadied her breathing.

"What am I supposed to do here?" Asked Elena trying to sound strong.

"You are going to be my pet," a seductive voice called out and Elena turned round to see a young man no older than 20 years old with dark brown hair and dark impenetrable brown eyes.

Elena was shaking violently. "So I'm your toy for better words," she managed to say.

"Yes" and he gave her a dark seductive smile "you will be sharing my room."

"Follow me" and he walked up the stair case. Knowing she didn't have any choice Elena followed him.

Klaus smirked. "That went better than I hoped," he said glancing at his brother. "I'm going out for a drink. Do you want to join me?"

Elijah shook his head "No you go ahead" and Klaus strode out of the door.

Caroline glanced around and saw Klaus walking towards her.

"You wanted to talk to me," Klaus said sitting across from her at the table.

Caroline swallowed hard.

"Is it true what Stefan and Damon did with Elena?" Caroline asked worriedly.

"I'm afraid it is. The deal was that in exchange for peace that Elena would be handed over and Kol will use her as his."

Caroline took a deep breath. "Will I still be able to see Elena?" she asked shyly.

Klaus gave Caroline a soft smile, "You can visit as much as you please."

**A/N:** Please review and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3 Not So Bad

**A/N:** Forewarning - lemon ahead.

Chapter 3: Not So Bad

As Elena followed Kol up to his room she was thinking about everything that had occurred that morning. There were some things that she didn't understand. How could Damon and Stefan just give her away? Especially after all they'd been through. Didn't she mean anything to them? And what about her free will? When did she become an object that went from one holder to another?

As much as she didn't like it, Elena suspected there wasn't anything she could do about it. She was in a house with three, possibly four, Originals who would most likely stop her if she tried to run, not to mention what they would do once they caught her.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't realize Kol had stopped walking until she bumped into him. She gasped and backed up, her face flushing from embarrassment. Kol merely chuckled. He had noticed that she was lost in her thoughts and had expected something like that to happen.

"This is my room and will be yours too from now on," Kol said as he gestured to the door he stopped in front of. He opened the door and allowed Elena to enter before entering himself.

Elena noticed that his room was very elegant and classy, which surprised her. Kol didn't strike her as the elegant type, classy sure, edgy even, but not elegant. His furniture was made of mahogany wood if she wasn't mistaken. He had a king size bed in the center of the room with bedside tables on either side. There was a desk to one side of the room and book selves on the other. There were also two doors. She figured one led to the bathroom and the other led to the closet. Overall she liked the room.

Kol watched Elena from an armchair in the corner as she inspected his room. Klaus had given him permission to have Elena as his sex toy, for lack of a better term, but he wanted more. Klaus wanted her safe so he could use her blood, but Kol was prepared and ready to face Klaus' wrath.

"What do you think?" Kol asked as Elena finished her inspection.

"It's…nice," she answered. Elena did find the room nice but she didn't plan on staying long. If she could help it, she'd be gone by tonight.

"It's not going to work."

"Huh?" Elena asked as she turned to face Kol.

"I know what you're thinking and I'll tell you now that it's not going to work."

"How can you know what I'm thinking?" Elena asked indignantly.

"It's not that hard, Sweetheart. You don't want to be here, so obviously you'd be thinking of a way to get out. I won't stop you but know this. There is nowhere in the world you can go that we won't find you," Kol said with a dark look in his eyes as if daring her to try escaping.

"So what? I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life as your slave?"

"Oh no, Sweetheart. If I have my way it will be longer, much, much longer," he said as he came up behind her. Elena gasped, partly because she got the meaning of his words and partly because he had pulled her up against him.

"I don't want to be a vampire," Elena said boldly.

Kol chuckled, "You belong to me Elena. You don't have a say in the matter." As he spoke he moved her hair to one side and started pecking her neck with light kisses and bites, though not hard enough to tear the skin.

Elena tried to break away from his grip. She didn't like what he was saying, and she especially didn't like what his actions were making her feel. Kol, however, tightened his grip on her and continued his actions.

"When, exactly, did I become an object that somebody can own?" Elena asked as she continued struggling.

Kol growled. "You became a piece of property the moment it was discovered you were the doppelganger. My brother, currently owns your blood, and I own your body. If I have my way, soon I will own all of you." As he finished speaking, he dropped his arms and Elena bolted to the door, intent on leaving her new prison.

Unfortunately, Kol was faster. He grabbed her arm above the elbow and threw her onto the bed. "It seems as if I'll have to show you exactly who you belong to."

Next thing Elena knew Kol was hovering over her. She was scared of what he would do to her. Would he rape her? Would he drink her to unconsciousness? Would he do both? Before she could contemplate other options he attacked her lips with a fervor. The kiss was hard and passionate. His lips coerced hers to respond and she couldn't stop herself even if she wanted to.

When she needed air, he moved to her jaw and her neck. He continued his way down till he reached the swell of her breast. She gasped. Her brain reminded her where she was and who she was with and she, again, started fighting to get free.

Kol growled. "You belong to me Elena. Struggling isn't going to get you anywhere." Before she comprehended what was happening, he had ripped off her shirt and bra. His mouth went straight to her breasts. She continued fighting but her traitorous body was reacting to him.

"Why are you doing this?" Elena asked.

"To show you who you belong to. If you stopped fighting me, I could make you feel good. I can make this as pleasurable for you as it will be for me." Elena seemed to consider his words for a moment before she stopped fighting him. She realized she wasn't going be escaping anytime soon, so might as well enjoy it.

Kol realized that Elena had given in so he continued his previous actions. His mouth reattached to her breast. He bit the skin on the swell of her breast before using his tongue to sooth the bite. He continued for a few minutes before moving to her nipple. He took it in his mouth and sucked on it, swirling his tongue around it. Elena moaned and arched her back, demanding more. Kol, heading her demand, moved to the other breast and proceeded to give it the same attention.

Elena soon realized that it wasn't enough. She wanted more. She needed to touch him, feel him. Her hands went to the edge of his shirt and tugged. Kol, realizing what she wanted, released her nipple to pull his shirt off. As soon as it was off, his mouth was back on her body and her hands were wondering over his.

Kol continued giving her breasts attention for a few more moments before continuing on down to the place he wanted most. He swiftly removed her pants and underwear.  
>"I can smell you Sweetheart and you smell incredible. I can't wait to taste you."<p>

"Then taste me," Elena said breathily.

"Patience, Sweetness," Kol said. He kissed and licked along her hip bones and thighs, everywhere except where she wanted him.

"Please," Elena begged.

"Please what?"

"Touch me."

"Where?"

"Stop teasing me!" She cried. She needed release and she needed it now!

Kol chuckled. "You mean you want me to touch your pussy? You want me to make you come?"

She moaned in response. His words only served to make her wetter than she already was. She always was a sucker for dirty talk.

"You like that, do you? You like when I talk dirty?" Elena merely nodded. Words were beyond her. His fingers had finally rubbed over her clit while his other hand ran along her curves, lightly touching her.

Between the light touches and the pressure on her clit, Elena felt that familiar tingle in the pit of her stomach. She pushed into Kol's hand, seeking the release she so desperately needed.

Kol could tell that Elena wouldn't last long and added pressure to her clit. Elena's moans became louder as she writhed beneath her captor.

"Come for me, Sweetheart," Kol said and Elena exploded.

"Fuck…oh my…Kol…fuck" was all Kol could make out of Elena's strangled muttering.

Kol gently brought her down from her high before ridding himself of the last of his clothing. He returned to his place hovering over Elena and slid his cock into her still pulsing core. Elena gasped at the intrusion. She was not expecting it, but that didn't mean it wasn't welcome. She looked up into Kol's eyes and saw smugness, lust, and desire. A lot of desire.

"Are you ready for this, Sweetness? It's not going to be gentle. I'm going to fuck you like you've never been fucked before."

Elena felt her already wet pussy become wetter as she took in the meaning of his words. She lifted her hips to tell him to get to it already but he showed no intent to move anytime soon.

"Well? Are you going to fuck me or are you just going to sit there?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

He smirked. "You have the Petrova fire."

"Yeah? Do you know this from experience? Have you fucked my ancestors too?" She asked with a bit of attitude.

"Don't get sassy with me. Remember your place." As he spoke he withdrew and slammed into her. Elena gasped before moaning, the mixture of pain and pleasure overcoming her.

"Like that do you? Like when my cock rams into your pussy?"

"Yes!" Elena moaned.

His pace was hard and fast and she loved it. He quickly brought her to the edge again. Her moans were never ending as she sought completion.

"Come for me Elena. I want to feel you come all over my cock." And Elena had no choice but to obey. Her body exploded as she came hard, harder than ever before. Her vision dimmed as spots appeared and her voice grew louder. She was vaguely aware of Kol's shouting voice and he joined her in ecstasy.

"That was incredible," Elena said when she was able to speak again.

"Glad you enjoyed it. I told you I could make you feel good," Kol said with a smirk on his face and smugness clear in his voice.

Elena didn't want to admit it, but maybe being here wouldn't be so bad.

**A/N:** This is my first lemon so please tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4 Too Late To Apologize?

Chapter 4 It's Too Late To Apologize Or Is It

Elijah smiled at both of them and said quietly "I'll leave you two alone."

Elijah couldn't help it, he smiled as he walked out of his brother's room and went into his own room to see a familiar blonde vampire woman waiting for him.

"Glad to see you here Jenna," he said grinning.

**~WTDCK~**

Caroline was sitting on a stool near Klaus in his art studio. She had told him she wanted to be his muse for his latest drawing.

So here she was sitting under the moon as Klaus drew her. He had finished it and showed her it.

Caroline was in the moonlight with a serene smile and her blonde hair glowed.

Caroline looked at Klaus and saw he was looking at her the same way. They could no longer deny it.

They loved each other.

**~WTDCK~**

Katherine was in her room, unpacking and settling in.

She had OneRepublic's _Apologize_ playing in the background for she disliked the silence.

Silence allowed her mind to wonder and that was something she didn't want. There were thoughts and memories better left alone.

Like the real reason she ran and kept running from the Originals, not just Klaus.

She didn't want to be there but she knew sooner or later, they would find her.

She had just finished unpacking her clothes when she heard him.

"Katerina," he whispered. She spun around. There he was, just as she remembered him.

"Finn," she said coldly. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. I heard that Garret had found you and brought you here," he said as he took a few steps away from the window.

"You're lucky your siblings aren't here. They aren't very happy with you right now."

"They aren't my concern at the moment," he said as he took a few more steps.

"Then what is your concern? Why are you here?" She asked coolly.

"I told you…I wanted to see you," He answered softly.

"I don't want to see you." She said as she turned her back to him, a clear sign that he should leave. He ignored it.

"Please Kathy -"

"Don't. Don't start with me Finn." She said coldly. "Just leave." The more he spoke, the angrier she became. _'How dare he,'_ she thought as she fought to keep her temper under control.

"What happened to you?" Finn asked sadly and she snapped.

"WHAT HAPPENED? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED! YOUR FATHER KILLED MY FAMILY! THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED! NOT TO MENTION HE MADE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL!" she screamed at him, tears making their way down her face. Finn just stood there stunned.

Katherine took a deep breath before continuing, "Not to mention what I went through after I found out I was pregnant."

That snapped Finn out his stupor. "What! You were pregnant?"

"Yes, you idiot! I got pregnant after the night you laid with me," she said annoyed.

"Not possible. Vampires can't have children."

"Apparently you can," Katherine replied, sarcasm dripping from her words.

"Nine months after you left I gave birth to a baby girl I named Evangeline."

Finn blurred over to Katherine and shoved her up against the wall. "Why are you telling me this?" he asked, clearly angry, with her or the situation, she didn't know, nor did she care.

"To make you feel pain. To make you feel the same pain you made me feel when you left me alone.

To make you feel the same pain I felt when they took her from me," she replied just as angry as him, perhaps more so.

Before he could stop himself, Finn kissed her. Hard. She responded with the same vigor.

He broke the kiss and glared at her. "I'm not sure I believe you."

"Believe what you want. I stopped caring what you thought when you abandoned me," she sneered. That seemed to infuriate him more.

"You think I had a choice? I didn't want to leave, but if I stayed Mikael would have killed me."

"Kill you? You've got be kidding me! He killed my entire family!" she yelled at him, struggling to get out of his hold. He tightened his grip in her and, if possible, pushed her harder against the wall.

"What do you want from me?" he yelled.

"Nothing! I want absolutely _nothing_ form you. You came _here_ remember? You showed up here!" She tried pushing him away, but he wasn't budging.

"You are so infuriating!"

"I'm infuriating? Don't get me started on you!"

Before she realized what was happening, he crashed his lips to hers in an angry, hard, urgent, passionate kiss. He was acting on instinct, Katherine knew, because he used to do the same thing centuries ago, but that didn't stop her from responding. She responded just as angry and passionate. Neither wasted time in deepening the kiss, both fighting for dominance, both refusing to submit to the other.

After a few moments Katherine broke the kiss to breathe. Finn kissed along her jaw and down her neck where he nipped at her neck before using his tongue to soothe some of the pain. Katherine moaned and moved her head to give him better access.

"We shouldn't do this," he said against her neck.

"I know," she said breathily.

"Tell me to stop," he demanded, knowing he wouldn't be able to stop unless she told him to.

"No. Don't you dare stop," she said as she moved to kiss him again. The heat and passion only increased between them. It soon became too much for them. They needed more.

It was a frenzy of limbs and torn clothes as they fought each other to get the other's clothes off. Katherine was still furious with Finn and she was positive he was still angry with her but she was using her anger to fuel her passion. She wanted him, needed him. She needed him to feel what she felt all those centuries ago.

When the clothes were finally removed Finn had pinned her to the bed, but she wasn't having that. Hitching her leg on his hip, Katherine flipped them so Finn was the one pinned to the bed. Finn growled but didn't say anything.

He lifted his head and took her left nipple in his mouth, sucking it and rolling it between his teeth. He was far from gentle, but the pain only spurred Katherine on. Her back arched, demanding more, as she grinded her hips against his erection. Finn groaned and moved to her other breast to give it the same treatment.

Katherine moved her hands up and down his torso, scratching him, wanting him to feel the pleasure that pain brought. Finn hissed at the pain and flipped them over. Katherine could tell he was done with the foreplay, and frankly, so was she.

She felt him at her entrance, waiting, for what she wasn't sure. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him to her, causing him to enter her. She moaned at the feeling of having him in her again.

She heard Finn groan above her and she knew from his tone that it wasn't going to be slow and sweet, just the opposite. He pulled out, grabbed her hips and slammed back into her. She hissed at the pain, and moaned as it turned to pleasure.

She loved the things he did to her body, the reactions he brought out of her.

She started meeting his thrusts with her own. Their momentum was so strong that Finn had to release her hips and put his hands on the bed just to get some leverage.

Soon Katherine could feel the spring start to coil. "Faster Finn…harder," she moaned.

"I feel you Katerina. You're so tight. Do you like the way I make you feel?" he asked as he heeded her request and sped up.

"Yes…so good." Her orgasm was fast approaching and she knew she wouldn't last long.

"Come Katerina," He demanded and she obeyed.

Pleasure ripped through her, every nerve ending felt like it was on fire. Her fangs emerged; she followed her instincts and bit him where his neck met his shoulder.

The feeling of her convulsing around him and the pain from her bite pushed Finn over the edge. He stilled as his orgasm rushed through him.

His fangs came down also and he bit her in the same place.

Katherine felt another orgasm rip through her as he bit her. She had never felt such pleasure.

Then again, no one could make her feel the way Finn made her feel.

Finn collapsed on the bed next to her, gasping for breath.

"What now?" Katherine asked.

"Come away with me. I still love you. We can leave and be together like we originally planned."

As much as she wanted to Katherine knew that she couldn't. Elijah had compelled her to stay in Mystic Falls. She couldn't leave.

"I can't" she whispered. When she saw his dejected look she hurried to explain. "I want to. Believe me, I want to, but I can't."

"Why not?" he asked.

"I've been compelled to stay in Mystic Falls. I can't leave." One look in his blue eyes, and Katherine knew that he was angry.

"By whom?" he asked in an eerily calm voice that sent shivers down her back.

"Elijah," she whispered.

He sighed. "Well, it looks like I have some sucking up to do, don't I?"

"You're staying?"

He nodded. "And I owe everyone an explanation." Just then both heard someone approaching the house.

"Well no time like the present."

**~WTDCK~**

Kol and Elena had just come back from dinner at a fancy restaurant. His left hand was in Elena's right hand and he felt surprisingly happy.

Too Bad they were about to get the shock of their lives.

When Kol and Elena came into the living room they found Klaus, Caroline, Rebekah, and Elijah arguing with Finn and Katherine.

"YOU HAVE SOME FUCKING NERVE BEING HERE FINN HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOU'RE FACE" Screamed Rebekah.

Finn looked truly ashamed of himself. "Let me explain," he said determinedly and all of them noticed that Finn's hair had grown back to his shoulders again when Elijah had undaggered him.

Kol stared at him with a cold look.

"Explain," he said coldly while putting Elena on his lap.

"Sit down," Katherine said finally. "This will take a while."

**A/N:** Review and let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5 Their Story

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries nor am I making any money off of this. I suppose I should put this on the other chapters too.

Chapter 5: Their Story

**~Late Summer 1489~**

Katerina was on her way to the market in town. Her mother asked her to get a few things that they couldn't make or grow. As she walked, she said hi and waved to the various people she saw, and stopped to chat with a few of her friends. She knew most everyone in town.

As she neared the market, she saw a man that she didn't know. He was tall, taller than her. His hair was shaggy, but not long enough to be tied back and a dark rich brown. By his clothing Katerina could tell that he came from a wealthy family, unlike her. Overall, He was handsome. _Very handsome_, Katerina decided.

"Hello," the man said as Katerina approached.

"Hello," Katerina returned with a small curtsy.

"Please, there's no need for formalities," he said. She nodded. "May I know your name?"

"Katerina," she answered.

"Katerina. Such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl," the man said. "My name is Finn."

"Finn. It's a pleasure to meet you," Katerina said.

"Please, the pleasure is mine. Were you going to the market?"

"Yes, for my mother."

"May I accompany you?" He asked and offered her his arm. Katerina nodded, taking the offered arm.

As they walked Katerina learned that Finn was not only handsome but also charming and funny. He made her smile and laugh. She knew the gossip would spread and, undoubtedly, her family would hear of this, but at the moment she couldn't bring herself to care. She was having a grand time and nothing was going to bring her mood down.

After a couple of hours Katerina noticed the time and knew that she had to get home. She had spent too long in town and would most likely get in trouble, especially after her father learned of why she was late. "I'm afraid I must leave. I'm due home soon."

"May I see you again?" Finn asked.

"Yes," Katerina answered.

"When?"

"I don't know. I don't come into town often, but my house is just outside of town, past the abandoned farmhouse." Finn nodded. They said their goodbyes and parted ways, each looking forward to their next encounter.

It was a few days later when they saw each other again. It was dusk and most of the day's chores were finished. Katerina was in the barn, getting ready to feed the animals when she heard her name. Turning, she saw Finn.

"Finn! What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I came to see you."

"You're lucky I'm alone," she told him with a playful smile. He smiled in return, his eyes telling her that he knew something she didn't, but she didn't push it.

"How much time do you have?" Finn asked.

"I'm to feed the animals, then I'm due for supper." Finn nodded and they spent the few moments they had talking and joking.

The next few weeks were spent in the same fashion. Finn would join her outside in the evening when she fed the animals and accompanied her in town whenever she went. Katerina found herself falling fast and hard for Finn, but she knew nothing could come of it. He was from a wealthy family, a higher class. She was from a poor family. It was taboo for someone of high class to marry someone of lower class. People from each class were to marry another from their own class. If a status did change because of marriage, then the couple were most likely disowned. Just thinking about it broke Katerina's heart, but she knew sooner or later, she preferred later, they would have to part.

A month had gone by and Katerina had a feeling that Finn would be leaving soon. He didn't say anything but he hinted at it, saying things like "My brothers wish to see me" and "My sister misses me."

They were in the barn, and Katerina had just finished feeding the animals. They had a few minutes until she had to return inside.  
>"Katerina, I have to leave soon to return home," Finn said, a frown on his face.<p>

"When?"

"Day after tomorrow."

"Oh," she muttered as she turned from him. She didn't want him to see the pain she was feeling.

"Katerina," he said as he turned her to face him, "there is something I must confess. I have fallen in love with you, and I don't want to leave you. Come away with me. We can leave this place and live our lives together."

"Oh, Finn. I have fallen in love with you too but you know that it is taboo for me to marry you. We will be outcasts."

"I know a place where we can go and live peacefully. No one will judge us. Please, Katerina. I don't want to leave without you."

Katerina thought about it. She didn't want to spend a day without Finn, but if she left, she wouldn't be able to see her family.

Finn saw her internal argument and knew she needed some time to think. "Think on it, Katerina. Meet me here tonight and we can discuss it." She nodded and headed inside when she heard her mother calling for her. Little did she know that that night would change her whole life.

**~Present Time~**

"Sit down," Katherine said. "This will take awhile."

Kol was already sat on the couch with Elena on his lap. Klaus and Caroline joined them on the couch while Rebecca and Elijah took the two armchairs. That left the loveseat for Finn and Katherine.

"Where do we start?" Katherine asked Finn.

"The beginning is a good place," Elijah said. Finn nodded at Katherine, encouraging her to start.

Katherine sighed and turned toward the others. "You all know that I'm originally from Bulgaria and was in England prior to my change. Other than Finn, Elena, and Caroline, none of you know the real reason why I was in England."

"You told us you were visiting family indefinitely," Klaus said.

"Yes, well, that wasn't the truth. I was banished from Bulgaria by my family. I had a child out of wedlock. She was taken from me as soon as she was born. I never got to hold her, though I did get to name her."

"What did you name her?" Caroline asked.

"Evangeline."

"That's a pretty name," Caroline said with a small smile.

Katherine smiled, "I thought so too."

"What does this have to do with Finn?" Elijah asked.

"Well, that's the part we have a hard time explaining. Finn was her father."

"WHAT?" everyone shouted.

"That's not possible. Vampires can't have children." Klaus said.

"That's why we have a hard time explaining it. Finn was the only one I had slept with and I was pregnant. Who else could be the father?" Katherine asked.

Everyone was at a loss for words. It was unbelievable. A vampire fathering a child. It was unheard of, impossible.

"Wait a minute. Katherine, I already knew that you are my great-great-however many times-grandmother, but that makes Finn my great-great-however many times-grandfather," Elena said, not quite sure how she felt about that.

"She's right. Not only is she related to Finn, but she's related to all of us," Elijah said.

Rebecca looked repulsed by the idea of being related to the most recent doppelganger. Both Klaus and Elijah looked liked they didn't mind. Elena turned to see Kol's reaction. They had been having sex and she realized he might find it weird.

Kol seemed to read her thoughts. "I'm fine with it Elena. Though you are his descendent, many generations have past. I doubt you have any of his blood running through you." Elena smiled and nodded.

Everyone turned back to the couple on the loveseat, ready to hear the rest of the story.

"When I left, she was supposed to come with me. I was to meet her outside her house the night before we were to leave. That day I got word that Mikael was about a day's journey away. I didn't want him near Katerina. I had to lead him away from her so I left and lead him away. I planned to return for her but you, Brother," Finn turned to Klaus, "found me and put a dagger through my heart."

Klaus looked a bit guilty for his actions, but didn't say anything.

"If this is all true, and Elena is your descendent, why did you agree to help Esther?" Elijah asked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please review and tell me what you think. Criticism is always appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6 Eternal Pain

Chapter 6 Eternal Pain

Finn was silent for a moment as he took his older brother's question, then a look of pain flashed through his dark blue eyes that through all of them off guard, except Katherine.

"Esther had asked to speak to me in private. She knew that I had fallen in love with Katherine and had told me that after she had fled from you and Klaus, you had hunted her down ,tortured her, beat her, and had killed her along with the Salvatore brothers," Finn said softly. His face and eyes showing the pain he had felt about Katherine's supposed death.

Elijah asked then, "What was supposed to have happened after you had led Father away?"

All of them had noticed that Finn and Katherine were wearing strange rings and necklaces.

"We were supposed to have met outside Katherine's house and leave for Ireland. I had it all planned out," he said softly as he took Katherine's right hand in his.

Kol narrowed his eyes at them. "Are those what I think they are?" he asked, respect in his voice.

Katherine smiled softly as if she was remembering a happy memory from when she had been human.

"This is a Claddagh ring. Finn gave it to me the night before he left and promised he would be back," she explained.

Katherine showed all of them her ring which was a beautiful gold band with a gold heart in the middle with a crown on top of the heart.

"It's beautiful," Caroline said softly, feeling saddened for the two vampire lovers.

Klaus bowed his head. It was partly his fault that Finn and Katherine had been kept apart for so many centuries.

"I'm sorry," he said suddenly. "It is partly my fault for keeping you two parted for so long."

Elena couldn't help but think about the fact that she had an original for a great-grandfather. Finn only looked to be twenty seven years old.

It was Kol who had finally put the pieces together. "You didn't want to live without her anymore," he said realizing how heartbroken his brother had been.

Finn showed his right hand to them and they saw an identical ring to the one Katherine was wearing; only the heart had two swords on each side of the ring.

"What is Esther up to?" asked Rebekah, still shocked at the fact that her brother was in love with Katherine and Katherine was in love with him, and the fact that Elena was her niece many times over.

Finn sighed, "She's looking for a new bloodline to draw power from seeing as the Bennett line no longer wishes to help her."

Both Finn and Katherine thought back to the last time they had been together.

**~Late Evening 1489~**

Tonight was possibly the last time she would see him, Katerina thought as she hurried to meet Finn at the barn. She saw him there dressed from head to foot in black. Katerina smiled at him shyly.

Finn took her hand in his and said softly, "May I kiss you Katerina?" She felt her heart pound as he cupped her face in his soft gentle hands and his lips met hers.

The kiss was passionate, full of heat, lust, and love. Her hands went to his hair, running through the silky tresses. His hands grabbed her around her waist, pulling her to him.

He broke the kiss moments later, gazing into her eyes with such intensity that Katerina wanted to look away but couldn't. She was captivated.

"Have you made your decision, Katerina?"

She nodded. "I have thought it over and I realize that I don't want to live without you. I'll go away with you."

She could tell how happy he was to hear her words. His eyes lit up and his face transformed.

She'd never seen him so happy.

Before she realized what was happening, his mouth was on hers, kissing her with a passion she didn't know existed. She wanted him. She wanted all of him, and when he broke the kiss she told him so.

"Are you sure?"

"I know we are not married - " He cut her off with a tender kiss.

"Not married _yet_. I _will_ make you my wife, Katerina. I just wanted to make sure this was what you wanted."

She couldn't believe his words. He wanted to marry her. She knew he had said it before, but she didn't dare to believe him.

"Yes, this is what I want."

He continued to kiss her while backing her up to the furthest corner of the barn where there was a pile of hay. It wasn't ideal, but it was all that was available. He broke the kiss in order to turn her around so he could unbutton her dress.

Once she was out of it, he started on his clothes. Within seconds his lips were reattached to hers.

"You're so beautiful," he told her. She moaned in response.

He laid her down on the hay, his hands trailing her body. He was driving her wild. Finally he brought his left hand to her breast, tweaking, pulling, and rolling her nipple. His lips nipped and kissed her neck.

Katerina was lost to the sensations he was creating. Her hands were pulling at his hair fairly hard, but the pain only seemed to spur him on. His right hand went to her right breast to give it the same attention while his left hand travelled down to the apex of her thighs. He nudged her legs open with his knee and rubbed over her clit. Her responding gasp was music to his ears. He continued with the light caresses, purposefully teasing her.

"Please, Finn!"

"Please what?"

"I don't know!"

He chuckled at her response. He moved his hand from her clit to her entrance, running his fingers over her folds. Her back arched demanding more. He entered one finger, allowing her to adjust to the intrusion.

He began slowly pumping his finger and soon enough he added another, stretching her tight passage.

When he felt she was ready he withdrew his fingers, much to her protest, and lined himself up.

"Are you sure you want this Katerina? It isn't too late to stop."

"If you stop now I will run you through with a sword."

He chuckled at her answer and slowly entered her. He stopped at her barrier, the sign of her maidenhood.

"It will hurt, Darling."

"I know. Just do it quickly." And he did. He thrust up, breaking through her barrier and completely sheathing himself in her tight, wet heat. Her hands gripped his shoulders, digging into his skin.

He stayed still, not wanting to cause her more pain. He noticed a few tears making their way down her cheeks and kissed them away before kissing her swollen lips.

"Are you alright, Darling?"

"Yes. The pain has gone." With that he withdrew before slowly thrusting back in.

He didn't want to hurt her again and he wanted it to last.

It lasted for a few minutes, until Katerina demanded he move faster, going as far as to wrap her legs around him and pull him to her.

He obliged her request and sped up.

It was unlike anything he had felt before. Sure, he had women before, but there was something different about Katerina. Something that made him hold on and not let go.

All too soon he felt that familiar heat coiling in the pit of his stomach and knew that not only was he close but also Katerina.

His left hand trailed down between them and started rubbing circles into her clit. It wasn't long before he felt her convulse around him. He was vaguely aware of her calling his name as he came at that same moment, crashing his lips to hers in a desperate kiss.

Once they had come down from their highs he took her in his arms and simply held her.

"I love you Katerina. I hope you know that," Finn said as he kissed her along her neck.

"I love you too Finn. I always will."

"I have something for you."

"Oh? What is it?" She asked. He reached down into the pocket of his jacket and retrieved the ring he had in there.

"This," he said as he show her the ring.

"It's beautiful."

"It's called a Claddagh ring. It comes from Ireland. Consider it a promise ring. I promise to come back for you tomorrow and to love you always and forever."

**~Present Time~**

He had broken that promise. If only he had listened to Klaus.

"I should never have left Katherine alone that day when I lured Mikael away," he told them all, especially Katherine.

"What did she look like?" Asked Rebekah curiously.

Katherine smiled. It was a sad smile. "I imagine her with my hair and Finn's blue eyes," she said, feeling a tear slide down her left cheek.

Katherine broke down. No parent should have to outlive their child, and that was what happened to Finn and Katherine.

They had lost their only daughter.

Finn took Katherine in his arms and whispered comforting things to her in a language none of them aside from Kol could understand.

It was Irish, most likely Gaelic, he was speaking.

"Maybe we should leave them alone their mourning for their dead daughter," Elena said softly, and with soft good nights and sympathetic smiles they all left, Klaus and Caroline to their room with Caroline helping a stricken Klaus. Elijah went to the large library grief, written on his face, and Rebekah to her room, a sad look on her face as she thought about her lost niece.

That left Kol and Elena with the grieving couple. "I need to talk to you," Elena said determinedly.

Kol nodded and they went up to their room, where He closed the door behind them.

Elena was sitting on their bed a look of determination on her face.

"What are you thinking in that pretty head of yours?" Kol asked amused, his brown eyes glowing.

"We are going to give them the wedding they never had," Elena answered, thinking of how Esther had nearly killed Finn and his siblings just because she viewed them as abominations.

Elena expected Kol to laugh at her, to tell her that it was a fucked up plan, but he didn't.

What he said surprised her.

"I think it's a good idea and maybe we can find their daughter's grave as well," he said thoughtfully.

Finn rocked Katherine comfortingly on his lap. She was sobbing in his arms, soaking his shirt as she sobbed into him.

Finn would never forget that night he had been told by Esther that Katherine had supposedly died.

_Flashback_

Finn was sitting on his bed looking at a painting of Katherine when he heard a soft knock on his door. He told the person to come in.

It was his mother and she had a sad look on her face as she looked at him.

"I must talk to you about Katherine. It's important," Esther said softly as she closed the door behind her.

Finn nodded. "Please tell me, what is it?" he asked curiously.

"It's about Katherine."

Finn stilled. "What happened," he demanded when Esther did not answer.

"Tell me, Mother, what happened."

"Elijah and Klaus killed Katherine to get to you. They killed her after she fled from them after discovering she was going to be used to break Niklaus's curse."

Finn felt his heart break into a million pieces as tried to gather his thoughts.

Katherine. His beautiful Katherine. Dead. Murdered by his two brothers.

He would never see her smile, never laugh with her, and never hold her in his arms again like that night so many centuries ago.

Finn looked at his claddagh ring, the same ring he had given to Katherine that night when he had asked her to marry him.

And now he would never see her again.

"NO! NO! PLEASE, NO! NOT HER! NOT KATHERINE!" He screamed heartbrokenly. The loss of his true love literally killing him from the inside.

"Where is she buried?" Finn asked, his voice hoarse from his heartbroken sobs.

"In the Mystic Falls Cemetery," Esther told him softly. She looked at him sadly. "I am sorry Finn," she added and left him alone.

Finn was still in his old clothes from when he had been daggered; he walked down the stairs and down the hallway into the foyer and outside. The cemetery wasn't far from their home and when he found his beloved's grave he stared at it with tear filled eyes.

The grave had a statue of an angel who resembled Katherine, and he smiled softly at that thought.

The writing and the photo of Katherine caught his attention.

_Here Rests_

_Katherine Marie Petrova._

_1474-1492_

_Loving Daughter_

_Loving sister and loving granddaughter_

_Rest in Peace_

Finn put the roses he had gotten her from the garden and placed them on her grave.

"I'm so sorry Kathy. I should never of left. I just wanted to protect you," he sobbed.

Finn rested his head on the framed photo of Katherine.

"I will avenge your death, Katherine, even if it kills me, and I will be reunited with you in the spirit world," Finn promised, his voice dark with rage as he thought of the way he would kill Elijah and Klaus.

He stood up then and kissed the photo of Katherine softly.

Finn stayed there all night.

_End of Flashback_

**~Athens~**

Esther was furious. The Bennett spirits had refused to help her, and, what was worse, Finn had disappeared. No doubt he had been kidnapped by Elijah and the others.

Esther began to chant a spell in Latin to resuscitate the one person her children feared and hated.

_Cruor Pectoris Mei, Tutela Tua Est._

_Vita Vitae Meae, Corripiens Tuam, Corripiens Meam._

_Corpus Corporris Mei, Medulla Mensque._

_Anima Animae Meae, Animam Nostram Concete._

_Cruor Pectoris Mei, Luna Mei Aestus Menus._

_Cruor Pectoris Mei, FAtum Meum Mea Salus._

Esther smiled coldly. If anyone could finish off her children it would be Mikael and Finn.

She just hoped that Finn didn't find out about the fact that Katherine was alive and that it had been Mikael, not Klaus, who had killed her family.

The sky had turned a dark black with thunder and lightning flashing across the sky. The ground shook violently and large cracks appeared on the ground. The flames of the candles rose high in the air as something shook in the center.

Mikael heaved out of the dirt his blue eyes flashing coldly.

"Hello Esther."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please review and tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7 Secrets and Surprises

**A/N:** In case anyone is confused the story follows most of the story line up until 3x15. After that it is AU. Parts of the Originals' history is AU too. If you have questions, please feel free to ask. I apologize for not saying anything earlier.

Chapter 7: Secrets and Surprises

**~Athens~**

"Hello Esther," Mikael said as he stood up.

"Hello Darling."

"Why am I here? Why did you bring me back?"

"Straight to the point I see," Esther said as Mikael approached her.

"You didn't answer my question," his tone cool.

"I was brought back in order to end our children. They are abominations and nature needs to be balanced. Finn has agreed to help me; however, I need a line of witches to draw power from. You, Darling, are here to help me. You are the only one our children fear," Esther explained.

"Where is Finn?" Mikael asked.

"I do not know. He disappeared a couple of days ago. I have a feeling Elijah and the others have kidnapped him. It will be fairly easy to get him back though."

"Do you have a plan of action?"

"I do, but first I need to find a line of witches strong enough to help."

"You look ravishing when you are evil," he said with a smirk.

"Why don't you show me how much."

**~Mikaelson house, library~**

Elijah entered the large library lost in his thoughts. He was trying to process all the he had heard. Finn and Katherine loved each other and had a child together. Mikael had killed Katherine's family, not Klaus. Esther had manipulated Finn into helping her. To top it all off, Elena was his great niece. Could his family get any weirder? He decided he wasn't going to answer that and chance something happening.

"What's wrong?" a gentle voice broke him out of his thoughts as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist from behind. He smiled.

"It's nothing. I'm just trying to process a lot of information," He told her.

"Would it help to talk about it?" And that was why he loved her. She was always willing to listen to him, always made time for him, for them.

He took her hand and led her to the armchairs facing the fire. He sat in one and pulled her to sit across his lap, her legs hanging over the side. He simply held her; having her in his arms calmed him more than anything else could. She didn't push him, knowing he would tell her when he was ready.

"What would I do without you Jenna?"

"You'd probably be an agitated mess, pacing the length of the library," she said with a smile, a playful glint in her eyes.

He smiled. "When did everything get so complicated?"

"I'd say around the time Klaus broke the curse."

He gave her a brief smile before sighing. "Tonight I found out that Finn and Katherine love each other and had a child together 500 years ago. Elena is my great niece."

Jenna stared at him. "You're kidding."

"No, I'm not. They were going to run away together but Mikael found them first. Finn tried to lead him away from Katherine and her family but it didn't work. Mikael killed Katherine's entire family. Mikael did it, not Klaus. Finn also told us that the only reason he agreed to help Esther was because he believed Katherine was dead. He didn't want to live without her."

"Oh my - " Jenna was so shocked she couldn't finish her sentence.

"I know, Love, I know."

"How did the others handle it? How are you handling everything?" She asked, concern for him shining in her eyes.

"I don't know about the others, but I'm doing alright. It's just a lot to process."

"I'll say. What about Finn and Katherine? How are they? I imagine it can't be easy to relive all those memories."

"Surprisingly, they were doing alright until they brought up their child. Katherine never got a chance to grieve for her lost child, and Finn didn't know he had a child until a few hours ago. They are grieving together now. I have a feeling that, with time, they will be alright."

They were silent after that, both lost in their thoughts. Jenna leaned her head against Elijah's shoulder, and he pressed a kiss to her head. Some time went by before Elijah broke the silence.

"You know, I think it's about time we tell the others that you're alive. What do you think?"

"I think you're right. I don't know how I feel about seeing your brother again after he tried to kill me, but I want to see Elena," she said with a smile.

"Alright, Love. Tomorrow we shall introduce and reintroduce you to the others."

**~Drawing room~**

The next morning, Kol and Elena decided to share their idea with the others. Everyone bar Finn and Katherine was there.

"So why have you called us down here at this hour?" Rebekah asked, though to some it sounded like a whine.

"Come now, Rebekah, no need to be cranky. It's eleven o'clock, not early at all," Kol said with a smirk.

"Either tell us why we're here or I'm going back to bed," Rebekah demanded as she glared at Kol.

"Alright, alright. Elena and I had a thought last night and we wanted to get your opinion. Since Finn and Katherine never married, we thought we'd give them their dream wedding."

"I think it's a brilliant idea," Elijah said and Klaus nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! Oh, it will be so much fun! It will be perfect!" Caroline exclaimed.

"What about you, Bekah? What do you think?" Kol asked.

"I think it's a wonderful idea. They deserve some happiness."

"Alright it's decided then. We'll get started on planning right away," Elena said and made to get up.

"Just a minute. Since we're all here, there is something I must share with you," Elijah said.

"What is it?" Klaus asked.

"Well, Brother, as I'm sure you remember, to break the curse you needed to sacrifice a vampire and you used Elena's aunt, Jenna."

Klaus nodded. He remembered, how could he not. He chanced a look at Elena and noticed her face was blank, no emotion showing.

"Well all is not as it seems."

"What are you talking about Elijah?" Rebekah asked.

"Love? Can you come in here please?" Elijah called.

The door leading to kitchen opened.

"Jenna," Elena whispered.

"Hello Elena."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think!


	8. Chapter 8 Reunion and Revelations

Chapter 8 Reunion and Revelations

There was a shocked silence in the drawing room as Elena and Caroline stared at Jenna with shock on their faces.

When Elena made a move to hug her back-from-the-dead aunt Kol pulled her gently but firmly back, holding her tightly against him.

"How do we know you're really Jenna and not just some evil spirit?" Kol asked cautiously.

Jenna let out a soft laugh that made all of them relax, particularly Klaus and Kol.

"I assure you Kol, I am not a ghost. I am a vampire but an original vampire," she said softly.

Elena felt her eyes brim with tears of happiness. "Jenna I missed you so much," she sobbed, and, to her surprise, Kol let her go to Jenna.

Jenna held Elena tightly to her giving her a motherly embrace that Elena had deeply missed.

Jenna nudged Elena to sit next to Kol so she could sit on Elijah's lap and tell them what she knew.

"I have some info on how we can kill Esther but I have to tell you something first and it's not good," she warned them.

"What is it?" Klaus asked worriedly holding Caroline's hand in his tightly.

"Esther has found out that although Bonnie's mother is a vampire she will still be able to use them with some help," Jenna said a look of worry in her blue eyes. "But before I tell you all please remember that this is all Esther's fault, not ours. These events were caused by Esther's, Mikael's, and the Salvatore's actions. When Klaus killed me in the sacrifice two young women met me on the other side and told me my time was not yet over. They told me an evil power was coming and when the time was right they would send me back," Jenna explained softly, reminiscing about her death.

"Their names were Tatia and Bethany, Elena's and Caroline's ancestors. They told me that the Bonnie we knew was slowly dying and Esther would use that to her advantage. When Damon turned Abby into a vampire he and Esther broke the gate way to the spirit world and freed me into the human world," Jenna said, her face showing the shock of being home again.

"When Finn and Katherine met that day 500 years ago and Katherine got pregnant that caused Mikael to look for her. He thought that the baby was an abomination and he felt he was doing the witches a favour by trying to kill Finn and Katherine's child, which was as you all know unsuccessful. That's all I know," Jenna finished.

Elena decided to speak then. "How should we plan the wedding and shall we have it in Ireland?"

"I think we can do that," Caroline said. "I'm good at organizing events, and they deserve this happiness," she added.

Rebekah grinned all of a sudden. "You know what this means," she said happily.

"What?" Kol asked wearily looking at his younger sister.

"SHOPPING FOR TUXES, BRIDESMAIDS DRESSES, AND WEDDING DRESSES YOU IDIOT!" Rebekah snapped. She looked at Klaus, Caroline, and Jenna. "You three sort out the catering, venue and photography with your lover boys. Kol, you and Elena can look for death records on Evangeline and set up the decorations. Elijah you're with me."

Knowing that it was best to do what Rebekah said, they all went their separate ways to organize the wedding.

Elena was in the bathroom running a nice hot shower. She striped off her shorts and camisole top, dumping them on the floor.

As she stepped in the shower she allowed the hot water to embrace her. She felt her muscles relax and the tension leave her body. She was so relaxed she didn't notice she was no longer alone.

Two arms snaked their way around her waist pulling her back. She jumped. She heard Kol chuckle and relaxed against him.

"How are you doing, Darling?" he asked. "A lot has happened and I want to make sure you're alright."

"I'm fine. Seeing Jenna was a shock, but I'm glad she's back. I missed her so much." He hmmed in response.

She got lost in her thoughts once more as silence fell upon them. She wasn't sure how much time had passed when she was brought out of her thoughts by the feeling of hands roaming her body.

Before she had time to say or do anything he spoke. "Just feel Elena. Don't think, just feel."

So that's what she did. She closed her eyes and felt. She felt his hands roaming her torso, her hips, her stomach, her breasts, her thighs. It all felt so good.

He brought one of his hands up to her left breast and caressed the underside of it, rubbing his thumb over her already erect nipple. Her back arched and she moaned, loving the way he worked her body.

"So responsive, so beautiful."

She felt his other hand trail downward until it reached the apex of her thighs. He nudged her legs apart and rubbed his thumb over her clit. She cried out at the feeling and threw her hands back into his hair, yearning to touch him and trying to stay upright at the same.

It wasn't long until Elena felt the familiar spring coiling in her stomach. She wanted more, needed more. At that same moment Kol moved his hand from her clit to her opening, circling it but never entering.

"Please. Kol, please!"

He chuckled but complied. He thrust two fingers into her tight wet opening. Her back arched at the amazing feelings coursing through her body. Kol groaned at the sight of her.

She was beautiful.

Kol could feel she was close. He added another finger and used his thumb to circle her clit while his other hand twisted and pulled her nipples.

Elena was so close to climaxing it was ridiculous. She knew she was right on the edge and she wanted release desperately.

"Let go Elena," Kol whispered in her ear and she did. She came so hard spots appeared in her vision. She felt all her nerve endings come alive as pleasure coursed through her body. She was glad Kol was holding her because she wasn't sure her legs would be able to support her after experiencing that.

When she finally got feeling back in her legs and the rest of her body she turned to her lover and kissed him, pouring her gratitude, desire, and love into it. She wasn't ready to admit it to herself much less Kol, but she did love him.

"That was amazing, but how about we take care of your problem?" she purred seductively.

"And just what do you suggest?" he asked with a smirk.

"I was thinking you'd back me up against the wall with my legs wrapped around you. Your cock pounding me into oblivion as the water ran down our bodies."

He groaned at the description before doing just that.

He picked her up and wrapped her legs around him before pushing her against the wall, his hands on either side of her to help him balance. The hot water poured down on them and the steam added to their desire for each other. He kissed her roughly before thrusting up into her waiting pussy. They both moaned at the feeling. It was like coming home. They also knew that this coupling wasn't going to be slow and sweet. It was going to be fast and hard.

He was going to fuck her and she couldn't wait.

He pulled out before thrusting back in, his skin slapping against hers as their hips met. She moaned, loving the feelings he stirred in her body. His mouth sought out hers and their tongues battled as he pounded into her.

It wasn't long before both felt the familiar burning. Kol knew he wouldn't last long, but he wanted her to come first. He needed her to come first.

He brought one of his hands down to her clit and began furiously rubbing circles into it. She cried out at the sensation.

She was so close it hurt.

"Come for me Elena. I need to feel you around me," he said erotically.

It was too much for her and she obeyed. She came hard screaming his name, harder than before. Her body felt like it was on fire yet at the same time she felt like she was flying. Her vision was completely clouded and she had no handle on reality.

Kol felt her convulsing around him and couldn't hold back. His orgasm was ripped from. Pleasure coursed through his body as he released into Elena's convulsing pussy. His fangs descended and he couldn't help but follow his instincts.

He bit her at the base of her neck, marking her as his.

"That was incredible," Elena said softly after she gained enough strength to speak. Instead of responding Kol merely kissed her, conveying what he felt without words.

After drying themselves Elena dressed in a see through black lace shirt showing off her flat stomach, and a pair of black tight jeans with black biker boots. She left her hair straight and put on black eye liner.

Kol was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans with a Rolling Stones t-shirt and black biker boots. He put on a black leather jacket and hurried out.

Elena met Kol in the porch and he was holding a set of car keys and they got in a black SUV. Kol got in the driver's side while Elena got into the passenger seat.

Elena felt very happy since being with Kol, Klaus, and Caroline, being reunited with Jenna, becoming friends with Rebekah, and finding out that she had Finn and Katherine for grandparents. They had made her stronger.

When they reached the wedding mall they decided to go into the elevator. They had parked on the first floor and the wedding decoration shop was on the fifth floor.

Kol pressed the button that said five and they waited patiently for it to take them down. Only that the lights went out and to top it all off the elevator stopped.

"Oh shit," Elena said panicking.

Kol was amused. "So Elena, what should we do while we wait for help?" he asked.

Kol threw off his leather jacket leaving him only in his t-shirt and jeans, showing off his muscular forearms.

Elena stared at him unashamedly feeling wetness between her legs. She wanted him. God she wanted him pounding into her and fucking her like no tomorrow.

Kol could smell Elena's arousal. It smelt of spices and roses. It smelt of her. Kol felt his cock harden at the thought of fucking Elena in an elevator.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Please review and tell me what you think! I read and appreciate all of them! Any criticism is appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9 Thinking and Planning

Chapter 9: Thinking and Planning

Sometimes Elena couldn't believe the situations she found herself in. For example, at the present moment she found herself in an elevator with her sexy vampire lover. Oh the things they could do.

"I can smell you, Sweetness. What's going through that dirty mind of yours?" Kol asked.

"I'm thinking that I want you to fuck me. Right now. In this elevator," she purred. Kol groaned.

Before she could blink she was up against the wall, Kol in front of her and both were naked from the waist down.

"You don't waste time," she said idly. He smirked but didn't answer. The next moment she felt him at her entrance. He thrust up powerfully. She moaned as he stretched and filled her. He felt so good. She knew she wasn't going to last long and she had a feeling he wasn't going to either.

Sure enough it wasn't long before she felt that familiar tingle in the pit of her stomach. "So close… Kol… so close," she mumbled.

"I know, sweetness." There was silence between them, with the exception of their moans and groans.

Elena felt like she was going to explode. She was on the edge, so close to her release that it hurt. If only….

"Come princess. I need to feel you come," Kol demanded. It was the extra push she needed. She exploded in pleasure. She vaguely heard Kol as he reached his release.

They were still for a few moments, fighting to catch their breaths, but before they had a chance to say anything, the elevator lights flickered and they started moving. Kol and Elena rushed to right their clothing. When the doors opened they looked just as they did when entering and no one was none the wiser.

* * *

><p>Katherine was sat on the window seat in her - <em>their<em> - room. Finn had moved into her room as soon as everything was sorted out with his siblings, and she was glad he did. She had been angry with him for abandoning her, but underneath the anger she had missed him. She had him back now and she wasn't letting go.

"What are you thinking about?" came a soft voice behind her as two arms wrapped around her. She sighed as Finn's scent washed over her. He smelled of leather and the forest after a rainfall. It reminded her of home and always calmed her.

"Nothing. Everything," she answered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. She nodded and made room for him to sit before snuggling into his side. Finn wrapped his arms around her, effectively encasing her.

"I'm just thinking about Evangeline. I wish I could have kept her and raised her, or been there for her at the very least. I don't even know what she looked like," she whispered, sadness seeping off of her. Finn sighed, feeling her pain and wishing he could alleviate it.

"I know, Sweetheart, but there's nothing to do now. Nothing will come from thinking about the 'What ifs'. We have a great-granddaughter here, though. We can get to know her and be there for her."

"I don't think she'll want that. Not after what I've done to her," Katherine said quietly, regret in her tone as she thought of the pain she caused Elena since coming to Mystic Falls.

"I wouldn't say that necessarily. Let's get to know her first. She might surprise you."

"You sound as if you've spoken to her," Katherine said as she looked up at Finn.

"I have. She was shocked to learn that we're her great-grandparents, but she is a lovely girl. I sensed that she wished to spend time with us," Finn said with small smile.

"I hope you're right."

* * *

><p>Caroline was in Klaus' private study relaxing. She had just finished going over different venues and caterers with Jenna for the wedding. All that was left was the photographer. Once they found that everything needed to be finalized and they would be finished with their part. She didn't envy Rebekah's part of the planning, though. Rebekah was to take care of clothing. The tuxes would be easy, she just had to get Finn's sizes. The rest of the guys would be able to try theirs on. The same went for the girls' dresses. They'd be able to try them on and have them altered to fit. The challenging part was finding a wedding dress for Katherine and having it tailored to fit her without her knowing. It was safe to say Caroline was happy she didn't have that job.<p>

Klaus was currently searching the house for his elusive girlfriend. It came as a surprise for everyone, especially him, when he started dating Caroline. There was something about her that drew him to her, something he couldn't explain, but he was happy. For the first time in centuries he was genuinely happy.

After searching the whole house, Klaus realized she was in his private study. He only allowed her in there, no one else. His siblings had argued and complained about it but it was his house and he'd do as he pleased. They eventually left it alone.

As he entered the room, he realized she was once again lost in her thoughts. The only way to get her attention when she was like this was to startle her, something he quite enjoyed for it often riled her up, and he loved when she was riled up.

"What are you thinking so deeply about, Love?" Klaus asked as he sat next to her on the sofa. Just as he predicted, she jumped.

"Klaus! Don't do that!" She scolded.

He chuckled. "Sorry, Love."

"No you're not," she said.

"You're right. You didn't answer my question. What had you so deep in thought?"

"The wedding. I was just thinking about what still needs to be done."

"Ah. You, my dear, need some time to relax. All this planning has you stressed. I can sense it."

"I know, but there's just so much to do! We still need to order a cake, find a photographer, finalize the venue and the menu - " Klaus cut off her ramblings with a finger to her lips.

"And you need to relax before you snap. I've seen you when you've snapped; it's not pretty. Let the others take care of things for a couple days."

Caroline sighed. She knew Klaus was right. She went crazy when she became overly stressed, but there was just so much to do.

Klaus could see the wheels whirling in her mind and knew that she was still thinking about planning. He had to make her relax. "I'll lock you in my room if I have to."

Caroline stared at him. Did he really just say that? It could lead to interesting things. "And if I wanted you to lock me up? What then?" she said in a low, seductive tone.

Klaus groaned, "You little minx."

* * *

><p>AN: Hey everyone. I'm so sorry about the wait. Life's been pretty hectic lately. Please review and let me know what you think about the chapter. I'm not sure how I feel about it yet.


	10. Chapter 10 The Dinner Party

Chapter 10 The Dinner Party

After their little rendezvous in the elevator Kol and Elena had bought decorations for the wedding and wine for the dinner party they would be hosting.

Elena admitted it. She loved Kol. He made her his equal, unlike Damon and Stefan. He didn't treat her like glass. He cared about her and was a kindred spirit. Something that endeared him to her.

Kol walked along side her as they entered the car park where they saw none other than Damon Salvatore.

"Elena what are you doing here?" asked Damon surprised at seeing her with Kol in the mall car park.

Elena glared at him and if looks could kill Damon would be a pile of ashes right now.

"Not that it's any of your business right now Damon, but Kol took me out for lunch and to get some things I needed. That's all," Elena said with a cold tone in her voice.

"Elena, I –," Damon tried to speak to her.

Elena shoved past him with Kol giving the vampire a devilish smirk.

They both got in the car and drove off, leaving Damon alone in the empty car park.

**~WTDCK~**

Rebekah had found the perfect wedding dress for Katherine. The dress was a gorgeous silvery white color with a beaded bodice and had a slit up the right side.

It was definitely Katherine's dream wedding dress.

Rebekah whipped out her blackberry and phoned Caroline. Fortunately, she picked up on the first ring.

"Hello," she said calmly knowing it was Rebekah on the phone.

"Hi Caroline. I found the dress and I just finished paying for it," she said happily.

"That's great news," Caroline said relived.

"Elijah and Jenna got the photographer and Finn's tux sizes, so we are finished, and Kol and Elena got the decorations," she said glad that they had sorted it out.

"Okay. I will see you guys back at the house," and hung up.

**~WTDCK~**

Esther and Mikael had been unable to find any willing witches, so Esther had absorbed their power and Mikael killed them deeming them useless.

Esther smiled, pleased with the fact that they would be able to finish off their children soon.

"Have you been able to contact Finn, Esther?" Mikael asked concerned.

Esther smiled, "I will be able to find him now."

Esther pulled out a small map and took out a star ruby with a chain on it and it twirled for a minute before landing on a small town that they were both familiar with.

_Mystic Falls._

Esther froze as she saw her second eldest son with the vampire doppelganger.

Katherine Petrova.

Esther turned to Mikael with a horrified expression.

"He knows that Katherine is alive and has joined our children's side to oppose us," she snarled.

Mikael simply smirked at his wife. "Well all the more reason to kill them," He stated.

**~WTDCK~**

When Kol and Elena got home Elena told him she was going to talk to Finn and Katherine before dinner and he told her he was going to talk to Klaus and Caroline.

Elena met them both in the library where Finn and Katherine sat next to each other.

"Hello Elena," Finn said with a kind smile.

Katherine hugged Elena tightly and said softly, "I'm glad you could make it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Oooh what do Finn and Katherine want to talk to Elena about? Let me know what you think.


	11. Chapter 11 Family and More Planning

Chapter 11: Family and More Planning

Elena sat down across from the couple. She didn't know why, but they had asked to speak with her.

"I'm glad you're here, Elena," Katherine said kindly, softly. This was an entirely new side to Katherine that Elena had never seen before. She wasn't sure how to handle it.

"Why did you want to see me?" She asked not unkindly.

Finn and Katherine looked at each other before sighing. Finn nodded his head and they looked back at Elena. "This may sound absurd, but we wanted to get to know you. You are our great-granddaughter and though we couldn't be there for our daughter we want to be there for you, if you'll let us."

Elena couldn't believe her ears. Her great-grandparents wanted to be part of her life, well, more than just terrorizers. Katherine had played with her life on more than one occasion and Finn had sided with his mother in order to kill his siblings. Now they wanted everything to be different. Elena was having a hard time processing it.

"We know that we haven't been the best people before. We've terrorized you and Mystic Falls, but we'd like another chance," Katherine said.

On one hand, Elena wanted to give them that chance. She wanted to know her ancestors; wasn't that why she wanted to give them their dream wedding? However, another part of her kept reminding her that these two made her life hell.

"I'll be honest with you guys. I want to get to know you. I do, but I can't just forget the times where you made my life hell. You caused a lot of pain," she explained.

"We understand Elena. We know that it will take time. We just want the chance to show you," Finn said.

Elena was silent in thought. She really did want to know them. She knew they would have been good parents go Evangeline if given the chance, and now they were asking for that chance with her. While she loved having Jenna back, she missed her parents desperately and that love that a parent gave. If she let Finn and Katherine in, there was the possibility of having that again.

"Okay," Elena said as she nodded. The couple across from her smiled and stood, embracing her in a hug. From that hug, Elena knew that everything would be alright.

**~WTDCK~**

The next night everyone bar Finn and Katherine were gathered in the sitting room.

"Caroline, Jenna, what's the news on the venue, photographer, and caterer?" Rebekah asked as she sat in the armchair. She was armed with a notepad and pen, ready to write down anything that needed to be done.

"It's all set. Everything is finalized. The church is in a town not too far from Dublin. It's gorgeous! It also has a room that we can use for the reception since it will be just us. The menu has been finalized with the caterer, and the photographer is all set," Caroline answered from her spot on the couch next to Klaus.

Rebekah nodded. "Good. The tuxes and dresses are finished and just need to be picked up. Kol, Elena, how are the decorations?"

"They're coming along. We have almost everything we need. We'll have to get a couple of things over there since we won't be able to travel with them," Elena said from Kol's lap.

"Good. And how's the search on Evangeline coming?" Rebekah asked in a softer tone.

Kol sighed, "It's slow. Since it was centuries ago there isn't much information I can look through. As you know, back then churches held information on births, baptisms, deaths, and things like that. Perhaps, once we get to Ireland, I can take a quick trip to Bulgaria and go through church records. I might find something there."

"That should be fine. Well be there about a week before the wedding so you should have time. If possible, I'd like to give them the information as a wedding gift," Rebekah said.

"I know, Bekah. I know where the town Katherine lived in is located so it shouldn't be hard to find the church and go through the records."

"I have a question," Caroline said after a moment's silence. "How are we getting Finn and Katherine to Ireland without them suspecting us and without them knowing we're going too?"

"I have spoken with Finn and suggested he take Katherine there for a vacation, some time away from the everyday life. I believe it will be a healing experience for her, to see the place where she would have lived had Mikael not interfered," Elijah answered from his place next to Jenna on the loveseat.

"But what about the compulsion? You compelled her to stay in Mystic Falls when Garrett brought her here," Klaus said.

"I lifted it," Elijah simply said. Klaus nodded.

**~WTDCK~**

Finn and Katherine returned from their night out and were settling in to get some sleep. Katherine had her head on Finn's chest and was burrowed into his side, while Finn had his arms around her.

"I'm glad we talked with Elena," Katherine said.

"I am too."

"Do you think we would have been good parents?" Katherine asked.

Finn was quiet a moment before answering, "Yes, I think we would have. You are nurturing naturally, when you're not terrorizing, and I have no doubt you would have been a great mother. We weren't able to be there for Evangeline, but we can be there for Elena. From what Elijah told me, she was extremely happy to see Jenna again. Jenna was a sort of mother figure for Elena. I think she misses that special relationship that only a parent can provide, and I think, given time, Elena may see us as parents."

"How can she ever see me as a parent? I was horrible to her. I manipulated her and her friends," Finn could tell Katherine was one the verge of crying. He knew she felt extremely guilty for what she did and the pain she caused.

"Shh. It's ok Kat. Elena said that she forgave you. You have nothing to worry about. Everything will turn out okay. You'll see," Finn soothed. "How would you feel about a vacation?"

"A vacation? To where?"

"To Ireland. We said we were going to go but we didn't get the chance. How about we go now? I think we need a break from Mystic Falls for a few weeks." Finn agreed with Elijah. Katherine needed to get out of Mystic Falls for awhile. Too much had happened in such a short amount of time and she needed time to adjust.

Katherine turned the idea over in her head. Some time away from Mystic Falls sounded nice, and she always wanted to go to Ireland but refused to without Finn. The closest she ever got was England and that was only because her parents had forced her. With her mind up, she told Finn that she'd love to go. His returning smile was what she lived for.

"We'll leave as soon as possible."

"That sounds good to me," Katherine said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think! I enjoy reading what you have to say!


	12. Chapter 12 Ireland

Chapter 12 Ireland 

Finn and Katherine had packed their suitcases and were saying an emotional farewell to Elijah, Jenna, Klaus, Kol, and Elena as they got in the car.

"Don't burn down the house while we're gone," joked Finn with a humorous grin.

Klaus smiled. "Don't worry about us, Brother. Just enjoy yourselves," he said as Kol shut the car door.

Elena handed them a leather photo album. Seeing their confused expressions she smiled at them.

"It's a photo album from when I was a baby up to now," she said with a gentle smile.

Katherine took the photo album gently in her arms, and smiled softly at them all. Elena couldn't help but notice how happy Katherine looked with her hair let down and no makeup, aside from lip balm. She looked very happy.

"Bye everyone," they yelled and waved to them. Finn drove out of the Mikaelson car park and onto the open road.

"What's Ireland like?" Katherine asks curiously.

Finn smiled a proper smile that made Katherine's heart melt. "It's a beautiful country. People call it the Emerald Island because it's so green," he said smiling.

They were at the airport an hour later and the flight to Ireland would be seven twenty hours getting there meaning they had to sleep on the plane, not that they were bothered.

They were in first class on the plane, which was a relief, so they didn't have to worry about drinking blood.

Finn stretched his long legs on the plane, a look of content on his face, and Katherine curled into him, sleep taking over her.

* * *

><p><em>Five hours later<em>

Finn had been the first to wake up and Katherine had woken up not long after him. She wanted to talk about Kol and Elena's relationship.

It wasn't that they didn't trust Kol or anything, but they were worried more about the fact that Elena could be harmed by Esther. Finn couldn't call her mother anymore, not after she had tried to kill him and his siblings, and the fact that she had lied to him about Katherine.

That was something he would never be able to forgive Esther for.

"I believe, Darling, Kol loves her. He's just afraid to tell her," Finn said, smiling at the thought of Kol settling down with Elena.

Katherine nodded. "I know. At first she was like a pet to him, then they found they had everything in common, and, well, they fell in love, but Elena is afraid of getting hurt, especially after what those bastards Damon and Stefan did," she said with a growl.

Finn agreed with her. After they had their holiday in Ireland he, Katherine, and the others were going to make them see that they loved each other.

Katherine smiled at that.

When they finally arrived there, the Emerald Island, Katherine froze.

So many memories come back. Her with Finn when she was human and happy.

Safe.

Katherine hugged Finn, and he held her tightly to him, a soft look on his face.

"If we were human, Kathy, I would have about seven children with you," Finn murmured.

Katherine smiled. She loved him so much and she was happy they were here.

Finn got into the driver's side of the car while Katherine got into the passenger seat.

They passed green countryside fields with wild horses and wild flowers.

An idea popped into her head.

"That's it! Kol can give her horse riding lessons," she proudly.

Finn smirked. When Katherine was human her family had given her a beautiful grey horse who she had named Serenity.

Finn had a horse when he had been human called Faron. He had been a magnificent black horse with a calm temper.

Finn had and still had about twenty horses who he adopted from the RSPCA.

He had three surprises for her.

They soon stopped at the house, well more like a mansion.

The house was painted a lovely white with French windows and doors and a stable.

Katherine got out of the car, a shocked expression on her face as she looked at the house.

It was beautiful.

Katherine flung herself at Finn who caught her before she could fall on the floor.

Finn carried her into the porch and Katherine stared in awe.

The hallway was magnificent with dark oak wood flooring and paintings and photos.

The living room stunned her. It was painted a calm mocha color with leather sofas, armchairs, and a footstall.

Katherine noticed that there were photos of her. Recent ones, she realized, with Finn and the others, and a drawing of her when she had been human.

Katherine smiled at Finn. She walked over to him and cupped his face.

"I love it. It's beautiful," she said, kissing him passionately.

Finn was just about to reply when a loud bang caught his attention.

Finn instinctively put Katherine behind him and what he saw shocked him .

"Hello, Brother. Long time," the familiar voice said.

It was Henrik. His little brother whose death had caused them to become vampires.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Henrik! Quite the twist my co-author revealed. Thanks for reading! Please review! I love reading your responses!


	13. Chapter 13 Stories and Surprises

Chapter 13: Stories and Surprises

"Henrik!" Finn managed to say through his shock. Seeing his younger brother - his _dead_ younger brother - was the last thing he expected.

Henrik smiled at Finn's reaction. "It's good to see you Finn. It's been so long," he said as he approached his still shocked brother.

Finn couldn't believe it. Henrik. His youngest brother, who was supposed to be dead, was standing in front of him. It was safe to say he was in shock. "How?"

Henrik expression turned dark. Finn was shocked to see such a look on his Henrik's face. Henrik had always been the relaxed and fun brother. He was serious when needed but most of the time he was always goofing off and playing pranks. Seeing such a look on Henrik's face only added to Finn's shock.

"It's a long story but it will be good for you to know. Shall we make ourselves comfortable in the study?"

"Yes," Finn said as he turned to Katherine. He took her hand and pulled her to him before turning back to his brother. "Henrik, there is someone I want you to meet. This is Katerina Petrova, or more commonly known as Katherine Pierce."

Henrik smiled at his brother's girlfriend. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Pierce. I have heard many things about you and it is good to finally be able to put a face to the name," he said as he took her hand and kissed her knuckles. It was one habit he picked up from long ago that he couldn't seem to get rid of, though he didn't really want to.

Katherine wasn't surprised. She had made quite a name for herself in the vampire world. "I see my reputation has preceded me. I do hope you're opinion of me will change once you know me better."

Henrik laughed. "I have no ill thoughts of you Miss Pierce. I know why you ran and why did what you did and I admire you for it. Not many people would be able to survive long running from my brothers."

"Please call me Katherine or Kat."

"Very well, as long as you call me Henrik or Rik."

Finn watched the interaction between his girlfriend and his brother and knew they would get along well. Both had a mischievous side that liked to cause trouble and he could only imagine what they would get up to together.

"Shall we head to the study so we can hear Henrik's tale of the last thousand years?" Finn asked the two. Both nodded and the trio headed through the house to the room adjacent to the library.

**~WTDCK~**

_Mikaelson House_

Caroline was in her room packing the last few things before the group headed to Ireland. The whole thing was still sort of surreal. She never thought she'd be in the position she currently found herself in. She was living at the Mikaelson house and on more than friendly terms with Klaus. She actually wasn't sure what they were but she was sure it was more than friends.

The events that led her here sill shocked her but she got through it and was stronger because of it. Her mother had finally accepted her as a vampire so didn't have to worry about an attack every time she walked through the door; however, just because Liz accepted it didn't mean she liked it. Caroline sighed as she remembered all the fights that had happened between her and her mother. It hadn't been pretty. The fact that Caroline was rarely home only made the fights worst. It wasn't her fault Elena's life was going to hell in a hand basket but she was going to be there for her friend no matter what. Liz, however, didn't like that at all. In the end Caroline had to choose between living at home and following her mother's rules or moving out and being there to support Elena. It wasn't an easy decision but after thinking about it Caroline knew that no matter what she did, Liz was always going to have that bit of hatred towards her for what she was and they were always going to fight about something. So she packed her stuff and accepted Klaus' offer of a room at his house. Once she found out Elena had moved in and why, any and all doubt about her decision went out the window. Elena needed her. She was where she was supposed to be.

A knock on her door brought her back to the present. "Come in," she called.

The door opened and in walked the man she was slowly but surely falling for. "Hello, Love. How's the packing coming? Are you almost finished," Klaus asked as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Mhmm. I just finished actually."

"We'll be leaving soon, within the hour. We're waiting on Elijah and Jenna. They went out to fetch something a couple of hours ago. As soon as they return we'll be on our way." Caroline nodded.

"Have you ever been to Ireland?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, though it has been a couple of centuries since I was last there. I'm looking forward to going back," Klaus answered softly.

"What's it like?"

"You'll love it there. The country is green, the people are friendly, and the weather is perfect."

"It sounds nice."

Klaus hmmed in response and they were silent, content to be with each other. A few moments had passed before they heard the sound of a car making its way down the drive.

"That must be Elijah and Jenna," Klaus said.

"Hmm. I still can't believe Jenna and Elijah are together. I never would have thought those two would end up together. They're so different," she said as she turned in Klaus' arms and wrapped her own around his waist.

"Since he met her, Elijah has had a fondness of sorts for Jenna, but his determination to kill me prevented him from doing anything," Klaus responded.

"I had no idea."

Before Klaus could respond Kol's voice interrupted them, "Hey you lovebirds! It's time to go so detach yourselves from each other's faces and get a move on it!"

Both of them heard Elena smack Kol for his words and they laughed at his pain, but he did have a point. Jenna and Elijah were home and it was time to leave. They grabbed Caroline's bags and headed downstairs to meet the others.

"Finally! I was beginning to wonder if was going to have to brave Caroline's room to fetch you."

"Kol, if you don't shut up I'm going to smack you again," Elena said as she glared at her boyfriend.

"Alright, alright. I'll shut up," Kol said as he wrapped his arms around Elena from behind.

Klaus couldn't help but laugh at his brother. "You are so whipped, Brother."

"You can't talk. Both you and Elijah are just as bad if not worse than me," Kol said with a smirk as he looked between his two elder brothers. Klaus and Elijah looked at each other before shrugging. It was true. The Mikaelson men were whipped.

"If you lot are finished we have to be going or else we'll be late," Rebekah said.

"And that would be such a bad thing," Kol said sarcastically. He knew his sister had a schedule all set down to the very last second and being late would drive her insane.

"YES!" she said as she stomped outside. The others merely rolled their eyes as they grabbed their bags and followed.

**~WTDCK~**

_Ireland_

"So let me get this straight. Esther kept you alive and turned you like she did the rest of us but she kept your existence a secret from us," Finn said. Listening to Henrik's story had put him in what he was sure was a permanent state of shock, disbelief, and anger.

"Correct. She kept me barely alive then forced me to drink the blood just as Mikael forced all of you," Henrik confirmed.

"Why didn't she tell us you were alive?" Finn asked as he leaned back into the couch.

"I do not know. Once we were turned I was still weak so she kept me away from everyone. Then, when she realized exactly what she created, she turned Mikael into a super-vampire of sorts to kill us. By then it didn't matter that I was weak for Mikael was going to kill me anyway. When Klaus killed Esther Mikael became enraged and went after him and I was forgotten. It took centuries before I was alright again."

"Why didn't you find us? We were so upset when we thought you died," Finn said with a bit of sadness and hurt in his voice as he remembered how sad he and his siblings were when they believed Henrik to be dead. Henrik hated seeing any of his siblings hurt and was quick to explain.

"I wanted to but I had heard about what Niklaus had done and feared what he would do to me if he found I was still alive. I knew everything, what he did to you and Kol, about the curse, everything, but I kept my distance. None of you ever knew this but I can talk to the spirits. None of us inherited Esther's powers but I am able to speak with the spirits like she is. Though generally they do not like vampires they have taken a liking to me and guided me. There is a time for everything which is why I have sought you out now."

"Why now?" Katherine asked from her spot next to Finn on the couch.

"Esther seeks to restore balance; however, what she wants to accomplish will only disrupt the balance more. She seeks to rid the world of vampires but the balance of nature has adjusted to having vampires on Earth. Eliminating the entire race would be disastrous; however, Niklaus' hybrids need to be destroyed. Having a hybrid creature throws off the balance and to set it right they need to go."

Finn nodded. "That sounds right. What about Niklaus? He is a hybrid."

Henrik sighted as he leaned back into the armchair he was sitting in. "I am not sure. The spirits are divided on him. Some claim that he is allowed to live for he was a vampire first but others claim that he should die with his creations for he is just like them. A decision hasn't been agreed upon," Henrik answered.

Before anyone could say anything there was a commotion outside. They glanced at each other before running outside to see what was happening. What they found surprised them. Standing side by side were Klaus, Caroline, Kol, Elena, Jenna, Elijah, and Rebekah.

"What are you all doing here?" Finn asked.

"We have a surprise for you, Brother," Rebekah said.

"Surprise, indeed," Henrik said with a smirk. He knew how shocked his older siblings would be to see him and couldn't wait to see their reactions. As one they all turned to him, and boy was he right. Their reactions were priceless.

"Henrik!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I'm so sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. It is entirely my fault. It was the end of the semester and I had final exams and projects to do. I apologize!

Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you for sticking with me.


	14. Chapter 14 Family and Bloodlines

Chapter 14 Family and Bloodlines

After his older siblings had calmed down and he had once again explained how he was alive and Esther's plan however there was something else.

Kol took the book of the Petrova and Mikaelson bloodline he and Elena had sorted out.

"We have something for you and Katherine brother," Elijah said kindly and Kol handed him the leather book that told of Finn and Katherine's daughter Evangeline's fate.

Finn saw a letter addressed to him and Katherine; shaking slightly with nerves he read it holding Katherine's hand the entire time.

_Dear mother and father._

_I know that neither of you wanted to give me up and if it had been father's way we would be in Ireland safe and happy; however, I am happy to tell you all that, a young woman called Ellen Bennett and her husband Noah took care of me and raised me as their own. Sadly Mikael killed Noah in a fit of rage when I was sixteen years old._

_Ellen never recovered from the loss of her husband and died aged sixty one years old. She had two other children named Roger and Jane who protected me however I knew that you both loved me dearly and I remember mother's voice and yours. When I seventeen I met a man called Quinn Forbes and we fell in love, got married and had children._

_Quinn was in fact a vampire and I was not frightened of him we had three children two boys and a girl we named our first son Matthew Troy Forbes Mikaelson Petrova and our second son Jamie Finn Forbes Mikaelson Petrova after his grandfather , who I was told was very handsome with dark brown wavy hair and the darkest blue eyes. _

_Our daughter was born on October the 31st on all Hallows Eve at six o'clock we named her Katherine Mary Forbes Mikaelson Petrova all who grew up strong and brave sadly however my dear paternal grandfather Mikael killed Quinn in front of me._

_Fearing for my children's safety I sent them to America to stay with the Bennett family who promised me they would protect my children._

_Mikael found me in Paris and taunted me saying that he had killed mother and had daggered father , this was of course untrue for I knew that both of you were safe._

_He was about to kill me when I asked may I write a letter to my family and he accepted my request and here I am writing this letter._

_I only have one request however mother and father to take care of my descendants and there you will find my great great granddaughter to be the prophesized mate of my badass Uncle Kol who I have heard has been waiting a long time , uncle Henrik will know._

_With Love _

_Your daughter Evangeline Petrova Mikaelson._

There was a stunned silence with Kol and Elena staring at each other with shocked expressions.

Rebekah then said in a stunned voice "Who knew my niece would the mate of my older brother Kol?".

Finn felt his inner demon roar in rage. Mikael had killed his son in law and only daughter.

_That Bastard_ he thought, rage running through him.

Henrik was just about to say something when a lot voices screamed in pain and fright.

_Ghosts_ he realized in horror who had been murdered recently by vampires.

Not just any vampire though an original.

The one person the siblings feared.

"Please not my children I don't have that much power please I beg y-"the voice was cut off.

Another voice screamed this time everyone recognized it.

Bonnie.

Horrific snarls could be heard along with a cold voice chanting in Latin.

_Cruor Pectoris Mei, Tutela Tua Est._

_Vita Vitae Meae, Corripiens Tuam, Corripiens Meam._

_Corpus Corporris Mei, Medulla Mensque._

_Anima Animae Meae, Animam Nostram Concete._

_Cruor Pectoris Mei, Luna Mei Aestus Menus._

_Cruor Pectoris Mei, Fatum Meum Mea Salus._

That was their mother speaking. What the hell was going on?

Then Henrik saw his entire siblings freeze when they all heard the voice they feared and hated.

Mikael

Mikael's voice was harsh as he spoke to Esther and she told him her plan to wipe them out and also to kill all vampires and the Bennett Forbes and Petrova line.

Kol wanted to rip his father apart and piece him back together then tear him apart again.

This meant war but they were going ahead with Finn and Katherine's wedding.


	15. Chapter 15 Horses and Riding

Chapter 15: Horses and Riding

The incident with Esther and Mikael had shaken everyone up. The siblings knew their parents were coming after them and getting closer and it was only a matter of time before a confrontation happened. It was an unspoken promise that they'd fight. They all had something to fight for and they'd be damned if they let their parents win.

Once everything settled down Henrik finally told his story to the others who were shocked to say the least and angry. They spent a millennia believing Henrik to be dead when in fact he wasn't. He was roaming the Earth just as they were.

They had finally told Finn and Katherine about their surprise wedding. The two were shocked but grateful and excited. No one had ever seen the two so happy.

The wedding was to take place in two days time. Caroline and Jenna had gotten the items they hadn't been able to bring with them and Rebekah had the dresses pressed and ready. Everyone was looking forward to the joyful moment knowing that hard times were coming and no one was sure what the outcome would be.

Kol and Elena had a free day. Their part for the wedding was finished as was their task of finding out what happened to Evangeline. Kol decided to surprise Elena with horseback riding. He remembered she said that her parents used to take her and her brother when they were younger but she hadn't been since her parents died. What better time than the present?

"Kol, where are we going?" Elena asked as Kol led her out of the house.

"You'll see. It's a surprise," he grinned. Elena loved his grin. It wasn't the taunting grin that said 'expect some pain' that he used to wear. It was filled with warmth and made her smile every time she saw it.

Kol led her outside to the stables. Elena was confused. As far as she knew there was nothing in the stables. "Kol why are we here? I thought there wasn't anything in the stables."

"Well my dear, Why don't you take a look," he said as he opened the stable door. Elena slowly walked into the stable, not sure what she'd find. When she reached the center of the building she heard it, a soft whinnying. She turned wide eyes to Kol.

"Really?"

"Yes, Darling. Go take a look."

Elena couldn't believe her eyes. There, in the stall, was a beautiful grey mare. Kol came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Since we have some free time I thought we'd go for a ride."

Elena couldn't keep the smile off her face. Horseback riding was one of her favorite past times. She used to go all the time with Jeremy before their parents died. With their parents gone they couldn't afford to keep renting the space for their horses so the horses got sold. It saddened her greatly but there was nothing she could do.

Kol walked over to the stall adjacent to the one with the mare and led out a pure black stallion. He was a beautiful and giant horse. Kol wouldn't have a problem getting into the saddle but Elena knew if she ever rode him then she'd need help getting up. He was so tall.

Together they mounted the horses and led them over to the beginning of the trail. They walked along the trail for hours just admiring the scenery and enjoying each other's company. Around midday they stopped in a meadow and had lunch, another surprise from Kol. Once they finished eating they lay together, relaxing and soaking up the sunlight. The meadow was filled with wild flowers and Elena was in awe of its beauty. She had never seen anything like it and she never wanted to leave. She Kol as much.

"I know what you mean, Love. It's so peaceful here."

"While I would love to stay here forever, we can't. We can't leave the others to deal with Esther and Mikael on their own. Not to mention Finn and Katherine's wedding is tomorrow. They would be extremely angry with us if we missed it," Elena said as she turned her head to look at Kol.

Kol smirked, "They'd get over it eventually."

Elena smiled. Kol was right. They would get over it eventually; it would just be a long wait. Hmmm….what they could do while they waited….

Kol growled, smelling her arousal. "What is going through that dirty mind of yours?"

Elena turned to face him fully. "I was thinking you were right. They would get over it eventually but we'd most likely have to wait years possibly decades. Think of all the things we could do while we waited," she purred.

Faster than she could comprehend she was on her back with Kol hovering above her. "You are a naughty girl, Love," he said with a smirk.

"You like me that way."

"That I do. Don't ever change." With that he captured her mouth in a searing kiss which quickly escalated. Seconds passed before they were free from their clothes and Kol thrust into her hot, wet pussy. Elena moaned as he filled her. Only Kol could ever make her feel so complete. Both of them knew they weren't going to last long. They were both stressed with the wedding and threat of Mikael and Esther. They desperately needed a release.

Sure enough. It wasn't long before Elena felt the familiar coil in the pit of her stomach. "Harder Kol. Faster." Kol sped up, pounding into her so fast that he was a blur.

"Kol…I - I'm…"

"Come, Elena. Come for me," Kol commanded and she did, hard. The coil snapped and pleasure surged through her body, more intense than ever before. She was vaguely aware of Kol above her as he spilled into her. She felt his teeth pierce her shoulder but the pain only added to her pleasure, prolonging it.

They laid there together for awhile, basking in the afterglow of their coupling. It wasn't until the sun was almost behind the trees that they finally decided to head back to reality.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hey everyone. I'm so sorry it took so long to get this out. Life has been crazy! Like explosive crazy! Does that even make sense? Oh well. I hope you enjoy the chapter.


	16. Chapter 16 Wedding and Emotions

Chapter 16 The Wedding and Emotions 

**~WTDCK~**

Katherine sat in front of the vanity. Caroline was doing her hair while Elena did her makeup.

Katherine was so happy she was getting married to the man she had loved for nine hundred years.

"There, all done. You look beautiful, Kat," Caroline said proudly. She had done Katherine's hair half up and half down. Elena had gone with a smoky and mysterious look for Katherine's make up with grey eye shadow, black eyeliner, and plum lip gloss.

Rebekah and Jenna came in then with a surprise guest. Rebekah had asked them all if she could invite Matt as her date and they had happily agreed.

Elena, Rebekah, Caroline, and Jenna were Katherine's bridesmaids while Elijah, Klaus, Kol, and Matt were Finn's groomsmen.

As Katherine's father was dead, Elijah would walk her down the aisle as he was like an older brother to her along with Jenna, who was very motherly to her.

Elena, Caroline, Rebekah, and Jenna wore wine colored strapless bridesmaids dresses with elegant pleats on the left side of the dresses with a diamante brooch on the waists of their dresses.

Rebekah wore her hair in an updo with red rose hair slides while Caroline wore her hair in curls with beautiful a red Alice band encrusted with rubies Jenna wore her blonde hair in a bun with wisps framing her face with a matching red Alice band with red roses.

Elena wore red rose hair clips in her dark brown hair which she had decided to have wavy in a fish tail plait.

The girls wore smoky black eyeliner and eye shadow and wine colored lip gloss.

Katherine was helped into her wedding dress with matching high heels and Caroline zipped her up and they placed the white veil over her.

The music began to start and Katherine smiled at all of them in thanks

"Thank you" she said to them all "You helped me and Finn find out what happened to our Evangeline and for that we will always be grateful".

Elena hugged Katherine and said softy "Your welcome"

**~WTDCK~**

Finn smiled at his siblings all of them wore black tuxedos , they had decided not to have a stag do and the girls had decided not to have a hen night fearing that Mikael would find them.

Henrik was the pager holding their rings; his blue eyes sparkled with delight.

"I'm proud of you Finn" Henrik told him proudly.

"Nervous brother?" Kol asked amused his brown eyes twinkling with mirth.

Finn smiled as he saw Caroline walking down the aisle with Klaus his dark blonde hair slicked back smiling as the photographer took photos, next came Matt with Rebekah who had a delighted look on her face.

They took their seats smiling.

Next came his only granddaughter Elena arm in arm with Kol the happy couple sat down and to Finn's shock and delight Elena hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek in daughterly way.

Finally his Katherine walked down the aisle a breathtaking vision in white Elijah and Jenna walked either side of her Katherine held a bouquet of white black and red roses.

Elijah kissed Katherine's cheek in a brotherly way and Jenna hugged her blue eyes brimming with tears.

Katherine reached him and stood next to him the priest smiled and began.

"With great joy, we come together to join this man, Finn Mikaelson, and this woman, Katherine Petrova, in matrimony".

"This marriage is an event in the lifetime of a love. Neither I, nor all society, can join these two lovers today. Only they can do what they have chosen. They are joining themselves, each to the other. As they find union with one another, they proclaim that union today and pledge its future. We, by our participation in this celebration, do but recognize and honour their intention to dwell together as husband and wife".

Finn said with glowing blue eyes filled with love.

"I promise you Katherine, that I will be your loving and loyal husband from now on. I will share with you all of life's joy and sorrow, pleasure and pain, until death parts us.

Katherine gazed at Finn showing him all her emotions through her dark brown eyes.

"I promise you Finn that I will be your loving and loyal wife from now on. I will share with you all of life's joy and sorrow, pleasure and pain, until death parts us".

"Each of you has rings for each other. Would you exchange them"? The priest asked.

Henrik held out the two boxes where the two claddagh rings were.

As Finn and Katherine were exchanging rings, the minister says:

"As a ceaseless reminder of this hour, and of the promise you have made to each other, these rings also speak of the oneness you now experience as husband and wife".

"Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter to the other."

"Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other".

"Now you will feel no loneliness, for each of you will be a companion to the other".

"Now you are two bodies, but there is only one life before you".

"Go now to your dwelling place, to enter the days of your life together".

"And may your days be good and long upon the earth".

"Because they have so affirmed, in love and knowledge of the other, so also do I declare that Finn Anthony Mikaelson and Katherine Marie Mikaelson are now husband and wife."

Cheers went out when Finn gathered Katherine in his arms and kissed her passionately.

All of them clapped and threw flowers at the couple with delighted looks.

Music began playing and Finn began dancing with Katherine.

Elijah and Jenna danced beautifully while Klaus and Caroline danced in slow but sensual movements.

Henrik danced with Matt and Rebekah doing break dancing.

Kol and Elena were doing the waltz and Kol kissed Elena passionately and lovingly.

Elena laughed and whispered softly "Kol I want you to turn me tomorrow night".

Kol froze and looked at her to see if she was serious, "Elena are you sure?" he asked shocked.

Elena nodded "I want to be with all of you forever especially you Kol and this is my choice"

Kol quickly glanced around to see if anyone would notice if they would leave Matt and Rebekah were making out, Klaus and Caroline were dancing Elijah and Jenna were talking with Henrik , and Finn and Katherine were simply holding each other.

Kol looked to talk to Elena only to see her giving him a seductive look and then she was running down the hallway her wine colored bridesmaid dress flowing around her.

Kol chased after smiling devilishly all the while and entered a room with a four poster bed and saw Elena jump at him.

The Original had been shocked to see his lover here and thank god for his vampire's reflexes or he wouldn't have been able to catch his girl. He didn't get the chance to ask what was happening before Elena was kissing him like a woman who hadn't seen her man for years. Still, he returned the kiss fervently as he walked away, music playing behind them.

Elena guided him to the wall, never leaving his embrace and when they got there, Kol pressed her against the huge hard plaster wall. He didn't give a damn about the others hearing and would rub himself until completion and then do it again. But his little doppelganger had other things in mind. He felt the front of his trousers, which was hidden by her dress, opening and his already erected cock jumped out.

"El-Elena…" he murmured against her lips.

"I'm not wearing any panties under my dress…" she whispered back.

Kol kissed her and hitched up her dress as he entered her brutally, pumping inside her like a beast. He bit both their tongues and soon, he was using his supernatural speed to drill her g-spot.

"I love you Elena" Kol rasped revealing his feelings for the young woman who had captured his heart.

It didn't take long for both of them to come as the orgasmic electric feel went through their body. The vampire stayed inside the petite woman body as she tried to catch her breath.

"Im happy that you love me and accept that I want to be with you…" said Elena out of breath.

"I can tell…" smiled Kol."Fuck, you feel amazing…"

"I return the compliment…" she said, which made Kol laughed whole heartedly.

Elena smiled tenderly at him, her eyes giving him the gentlest gaze. The vampire started again his thrusting, but slowly, growling lightly. Elena couldn't believe that they were doing this in the middle of a wedding, but at the same time she couldn't stop herself as she was craving his touch and she also knew that Kol could hear anyone coming their way.

She pressed her heels into his ass, bringing him deeper inside of her. Kol brought his face in the crook of her neck and bit her jugular drinking her warm and sweet blood, groaning the whole time. After a few more sips, he kissed the closing wound and licked his lips making sure not to lose one single drop.

"We should go back to the others…" he said not so convincingly.

"No…" she moaned in a low voice."Make me come again…"

His eyes turned black and he kept a slow pace but with almost bone crushing thrusts. Elena chanted his name and endearing words in his ear.

"F-Fuck!" she almost screamed of pleasure before biting her lips as she came again.

Kol pulled away from her gently and they hurried back and no one was any the wiser.

Four hours later

Finn and Katherine were going to stay in a house near them for a couple of days and now Katherine was going to throw the bouquet.

Katherine threw it and the four young women caught it giggling.

Kol and Elena had told them what going to happen tonight and they all agreed.

Finn and Katherine had at first been worried but Kol promised them he would keep her safe satisfying them.

Finn and Katherine got in the car waving and they said emotional good byes.

**~WTDCK~**

She entered the empty place and made her way up the stairs to the bedroom she was sharing with Kol the others had gone to an Irish pub.

The only lights in the bedroom were coming from outside and their private bathroom. She undressed and walked to the room where she knew Kol would be waiting for her.

She pushed open the Japanese sliding door with frosted glass insert and smiled. The Original was not a romantic man per say, but when he wanted to romance her, he sure knew how to light up hundreds of candles and draw a rose petal bath for her.

"Hi…" she whispered.

"Hello gorgeous. Up it." he said taking her hand and helping her into the warm water.

He kneeled beside the bath, picked up a loofah and ran it along her body. Elena felt totally relaxed in an instant. This felt amazing for sure and she sighed happily.

She was about to start dozing off when a hand squeezed her left breast and pinched her hard nipple. Her eyes flew open to see a smirking Kol, gazing at her as his right hand went lower to her pussy and teased her entrance.

"K-Kol…"

He pushed three fingers in easily and rubbed his thumbs against her clit, finger-fucking her as she asked for more. In a second, he was in the bathtub with her, knees on each side of her legs, his left wrist supporting the nape of her neck and his fingers moving faster inside of her.

"Y-Yes…"

"Open your eyes gorgeous… look at me…"

"I want you so badly… Fuck… Need you…" moaned Elena, her lips begging to be kissed and who was he to deny her.

When she saw him coming closer, Elena 's hands flew to his hair and brought his face to hers, kissing him fervently. Soon, a double orgasm hit her, making her scream in his mouth. Kol pulled out his fingers, but used his whole hand to rub her core teasingly as she rode her orgasms.

"Bed…" he suggested against her lips.

He moved back, and was about to exit the bathtub when Elena made him sit on the edge. She licked her lips appreciatively when she saw his cock standing big and tall between his legs. She went to her knees and made her way to him, taking hold of his erection.

They gazed at each other and Kol's face changed; the beast showing all over it.

"Suck me!" he commanded in a voice that turned on Elena even more.

She ran her tongue from bottom to top a few times and finally, she took him in her mouth while she was still looking up at him.

Kol let out a shaky breath as he saw his cock disappearing between his lover's lips, the sight was mouth-watering. She moved her head slowly up and down and he smiled knowing what was coming. After a few more movements of her head, she moved her hand from his erection to his balls and deep-throated him, making the Original groan loudly.

His head fell back hitting the wall behind him, but he couldn't care less as her mouth and tongue did wonders to him. His left hand squeezed her right hand resting on his thigh and his right one went to the side of her head, his fingers applying a small pressure in her hair to encourage her.

Elena started to bump her head up and down faster; taking him further in as her tongue swirled as best as it could.

Kol couldn't resist anymore, he stood up and grabbed her head with both hands, keeping her in place, and started to fuck her mouth, feeling the orgasm building up in the pit of his stomach.

"F-Fuck… gorgeous… your mouth…" he groaned and pulled back a little bit when he came.

The witch drank everything and licked him clean afterward. Kol went back to his knees in from of her and captured her lips in a searing kiss, holding her tightly to him.

"Stay here…" he murmured before getting out of the bathtub.

He was back not even a minute later. He took her in his arms and brought her to bed. He had opened all the curtains and the room was now bathing in the soft light of the moon. He dropped her gently on the bed, moving her to the middle and Elena realized that he had pushed all the covers at the feet of the bed.

He left, making sure to blow all the candles in the bathroom and came back, crawling up to her until he was in front of her, laughing lightly when she stopped him, feet on his chest.

"Is that the best you can do to stop me?" he challenged in a raspy voice as he took her feet in his hands, pulling them up to each side of his face.

He kissed both ankles, and then lifted them up until her pussy was aligned with his already leaking cock. He bent her legs over his shoulders and entered her in one punishing thrust, making the witch wail in pleasure. He held onto her thighs as he fucked her with vampiric speed.

"OH G-G-GOD!" she screamed as her back arched and she grasped the sheet under her hands.

Tears fell from her eyes when the electric feel went through her body, enveloping the two lovers in this painful orgasmic moment. Kol, who eyes were as black as night and veins swirling all over his face, let go of her legs, which fell on each side of him, and grabbed her hands to pull her aggressively toward him. He bit both of their tongue exchanging blood with her.

Just when she was about to come, the vampire pulled out of her and she cried out her displeasure, before seconds later her screams were muffled by the pillow in which her face had been pressed to. Kol had turned her over, pushing her head to the bed with one hand as he lifted her hips with the other and pounded once again into her.

Hey body went rigid for a moment and the world exploded, just like her body, as she came, fluid falling to the bed and mixing with Kol' sperm as he came inside of her quivering channel moments later. He kept giving sharp thrust, but it was sporadic, making Elena's body shake with each push.

He fell on top of her and she welcomed the comforting weight.

Her heart felt like it was about to burst out of her ribcage.

"You okay…?" asked Kol in a whisper.

"Y-Yes… That was just amazing…"

"There is more to come…"

"Again?" she said, finding it hard for her to imagine going at it again.

"Yes… again…" he replied, biting the nape of her neck without breaking the skin.

"Mm…" She took a couple of deep breaths and her heartbeat slowed down. "Kol?"

"Yes?"

"You are changing me tonight."

It sounded like a question, but Kol knew that it wasn't. She was ready and had been since they had come back from Bulgaria. He had even seen the frustration in her eyes for not doing it right away; something that pleased him greatly.

"Of course gorgeous…"

"Good."

Kol turned her onto her back and brought her legs up folding them over her until her hips rose in the air, forcing her back to curl up. Her legs spread open and she could even see her clit if she gazed up. The position was new to her, and it felt weird to see her feet on each side of her head. She felt so exposed to Kol like this and it turned her on like she had never been turned on before.

The vampire smelled the doppelganger's lust flourishing again and found her scent intoxicating. He bent his head to her core and inhaled.

"Sweetness… I could devour you…" he said in a raspy voice before giving a long lick to her core.

"K-Kol…" she moaned.

"You like that gorgeous? Being all opened to me? We should have tried that before… Look at you, all drenched and ready to be claimed again… I'm going to fuck you hard and slow gorgeous… Do you want it?"

"Yes-ssss!" she loved it when he talked dirty to her. "Take me."

He rose up and entered her harshly. The thrust drilled right on her g-spot and her mouth formed an 'O'. Kol smirked at her as he almost pulled out before pushing back in and once again hitting the right spot.

He kept his pace slow, but made sure to thrust in as hard as he knew her petite body could take it. Elena could barely breathe and she sounded like she had hiccups. She was getting wetter by the second and was having a hard time staying conscious as the pleasure was getting too intense.

Her body started to tremble and soon, her mouth was opening in a silent scream as she came so hard and everything turned white.

The sight she was in drove Kol over the edge and he released his seeds inside her quivering channel almost howling in pleasure. This position was a keeper for sure. He felt exhausted, but very content.

He pulled out as gently as he could and held her close to him before kissing her forehead. One of her small hands lay between his pectorals while the other one went to his jaw.

He gazed down at her as she looked up and he gave her the most beautiful smile, which she returned. She couldn't believe how she enjoyed his vamp-out face just as much as his beautiful dark brown eyes, which were looking at her at the moment.

"I love you… so much…" she whispered.

"And you'll get to do it for eternity…" he said in a reassuring manner.

"I will…" she confirmed nuzzling him under the chin.

They had taken a shower together some time later and Elena had taken Kol's blood.

This is where she was now, putting on the Lapis Luzil necklace on that Kol had gotten for her on the countertop in their bedroom as Kol came behind her, his arms going around her waist. Elena wore a black lace baby doll night gown and Kol was in a pair of black sweats.

The lovers gazed at each other in the mirror; this was it, the moment where everything would change. She trusted Kol

Kol cupped her face in his hands said softly "I love you Elena" and Elena cupped the left side of his face and said softly "I love you too Kol" and they kissed each other passionately.

Kol looked at her and nodded and with a snap he broke her neck turning the woman he loved into a vampire.


	17. Chapter 17 Nights and Transformations

Chapter 17: Nights and Transformations

Katherine watched the passing scenery as Finn drove them to the house they rented for a few days. Ireland really was beautiful and she was happy she was finally able to see it with her husband. She liked the way that sounded.

When they arrived at the house Finn quickly parked the car and came to help her out of the car. He led her up the stairs and into the small, quaint cottage.

"My Love, you looked ravishing today," Finn said once they were inside the bedroom. He pulled her against him and pressed his lips against hers in a slow, gentle kiss.

"Mmmm, you looked quite handsome yourself," Katherine responded lowly. Finn kissed her again. The gentle kiss quickly escalated in passion and heat. Finn maneuvered Katherine so she was pressed up against the wall. He ran his hands up and down her torso, teasing her with light touches. Katherine pushed her hands into his hair and pulled him closer to her.

"Love, you're wearing too much," Finn said as he turned Katherine around. Seeing the back of her dress he groaned. Buttons ran up and down the center of her back. Katherine giggled. She knew exactly what was frustrating her husband. Luckily for him all wasn't as it seemed.

"Don't worry, Love. It's not so bad."

"Not so bad? Do you know how long it will take to undo all these buttons?" Finn asked incredulously.

Katherine smiled at his tone. "Don't worry. Just watch," she said as she reached her hands behind her. She grabbed the buttons at the top and pulled them to the side. When she moved her hand Finn saw that the buttons were just for show, held in place by hooks. The dress had a hidden zipper. Finn sighed in relief. That was much quicker.

Once her dress was off Katherine stepped back. Finn looked at his wife and felt himself harden further. She was beautiful in her sheer white bra and panty set.

Katherine loved the effect she had on Finn, it made her feel powerful.

"You are wearing too many clothes, Finn," Katherine said as she stalked toward him.

Finn merely nodded as Katherine started to remove his clothes. Once his clothes were gone he removed her bra and panties and moved her to the bed.

"Make love to me," Katherine begged lowly.

"With pleasure, Love." And he did, for most of the night.

**~WTDCK~**

When she regained consciousness the first thing Elena realized was that she was laying on something soft. Next she realized that someone was holding her hand. Slowly her memories returned to her. She guessed that she was on a bed and Kol was the one holding her hand. The ache in her neck let her know what had happened. Kol had snapped her neck.

She was in transition.

She was becoming a vampire.

She couldn't have been more happy.

When she was dating Stefan Elena never considered becoming a vampire. She didn't want to live for eternity, but with Kol it was different. She couldn't even think about being away from him. Not spending eternity with him was not an option.

"How are you feeling, Love?" Kol asked.

"I don't know. I feel a bit overwhelmed."

"That's too be expected, don't worry. You'll adjust soon, I have no doubt," Kol said with a smile.

"So, now I have to drink blood, right?"

"Yes. You have to drink human blood from the source, though I've heard the transformation can be completed by drinking from blood bags."

"I can. Caroline completed the change by drinking from a blood bag."

"Really? I didn't know that. Which would you like to do, Love?"

Elena thought about it. She knew drinking from the source without killing would take control, control she knew she didn't have. She didn't want to be a killer if she could help it. That left blood bags.

"I'd like to drink from a blood bag if possible. I don't want to risk killing because I can't control my bloodlust.

"Very well. We'll work on your control so you won't have to worry about killing. How does that sound?" Kol asked.

"That sounds wonderful," Elena said with a smile.

"Come, let's get you fed so you can complete the change." With a quick kiss Kol had Elena up and out of the room on the way to the kitchen to get some blood.

Pulling two blood bags from the refrigerator Kol handed one to Elena and showed her how to open it.

Elena hesitated. Drinking this would change her life, change everything…well everything had already changed. She was in transition. If she didn't drink then she'd die, but she wanted this. She wanted to spend eternity with Kol, her grandparents, and the rest of their family, because that's what they had become. They were her family.

With that she lifted the bag to her lips and drank.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Hey everyone! I'm sorry it's been awhile or it seems like it has been. I know it's a bit short but anything I wrote wasn't fitting. I had a hard time with this chapter. It's not great but let me know what you think.


	18. Chapter 18 Revenge Pt 1

Chapter 18 Revenge Part 1

After two weeks on their honeymoon Finn and Katherine had joined the others in Mystic Falls where Henrik had told them Mikael and Esther would be.

The other reason they were all back there was because Caroline and Elena were going to Bonnie Bennett's funeral and that of Jeremy Gilbert, both had been killed by Mikael and Esther.

Elena was distraught. Her younger brother had been horrifically murdered along with her best friend while Jenna had lost her nephew.

Before Bonnie had died she had made Matt Donavan a Lapis Lazuli ring, Matt had asked Rebekah to turn him because he loved her.

The other was a package inside were nine white oak ash daggers one dagger specifically spelled for Klaus, the plan was for Damon and Stefan to dagger them put them in their coffins and when Mikael and Esther arrived awaken them they owed Bonnie as Caroline told them.

They were all dressed in different clothes as well Finn and Katherine wore clothes from the year, they had met each other Elijah in a suit and Jenna in a dress Kol and Elena wore the clothes they wore to the Mikaelson ball as did Klaus and Caroline, Matt and Rebekah wore clothes from the 1920's while Henrik wore clothes from the Middle Ages and they were ready.

Stefan and Damon had arrived and had daggered all of them and had placed them in the coffins.

**~WTDCK~**

Mikael and Esther had arrived at the house where the Salvatore brothers were waiting as they went into the living room where they found the vampire brothers waiting for them.

"Took you long enough" Damon said sarcastically.

Esther ignored him "Where are they?" she asked bored.

Stefan answered her "At the boarding house I'll get them" and blurred off leaving Damon with the psycho parents.

"Why did you kill Bonnie she was innocent?" Damon said angry.

Esther smiled at him coldly "Our children are abominations it's our duty as parents to kill them and she was in the way".

A loud crashing sound distracted Mikael and Esther and they went to investigate it.

At that minute Stefan arrived with the coffins, Elijah's one already opened.

"Right let's do this little bro" Damon said with a smirk.

They undaggered Elijah, Jenna, and Finn before Klaus, Caroline, Kol, Elena, Matt, Rebekah, and Henrik.

At that minute Mikael and Esther came back unaware that their children were undaggered and very pissed off at mummy and daddy dearest.

"Hello Mother, Father" a soft voice said and they whirled around to see Finn and Katherine blurring over to them and slamming two daggers in Mikael's hands.

Mikael screamed in agony as Finn and Katherine said "For our daughter Evangeline."

Elijah glanced over at Damon and Stefan "You two can leave now we have some unfinished business"


	19. Chapter 19 Revenge Pt 2

Chapter 19 Revenge Pt. 2

Damon looked at Elijah incredulously, "You want us to leave? Now?"

"This is family business. It no longer concerns you, either of you."

Stefan, who could tell Elijah was quickly losing patience, grabbed his brother and dragged him out of the house. Between his brother and the Original Family, he'd rather face his brother's wrath than a group of pissed off Originals. He'd check in later and find out what happened and how things turned out.

Elijah turned back to his family. His so-called parents were surrounded by his family, for that's what they had become. Of course, his siblings would always be his family no matter how much they fought, but the others had become part of his family too. He loved them all and would protect them with his life.

"Why are you so determined to end us?" Klaus asked.

"You are abominations. You are not our children. You don't deserve to live. The balance of nature needs to be set right," Esther said, a look of pure hatred on her once beautiful face.

"Do you forget, _Mother_, that you are the one who turned us into 'abominations'? You knew you were upsetting Nature's balance, and you knew the consequences of your actions, but you did it anyway. And you, _Father_. You helped her. You fed us all blood to finish the spell that turned us into what we are. We wouldn't be what we are if it wasn't for you two," Finn said. Elijah saw a spark of sorrow and regret pass through Esther's eyes before it was gone and the expressionless mask was back in place. Mikael didn't seem fazed by Finn's words at all.

"It doesn't matter how you came to be. All that matters is that you are killed and balance is restored," Mikael said before launching himself at Klaus.

All of them, bar Finn and Katherine, had the daggers that the Salvatore brothers used to immobilize them. As Mikael attacked, Kol, Elijah, Finn, and Rebekah attacked Mikael. It was five on one and no one had the upper hand. Meanwhile, Esther found herself up against Henrik, Katherine, Elena, Caroline, Matt, and Jenna. They, too, were evenly matched. The Bennett line was broken and Esther hadn't been able to find another line powerful enough to draw power from. As a result she wasn't able to overpower the six vampires.

Mikael was slowly gaining the upper hand. He was just as old as his children, not including human years, and with the added strength his wife had given him when they where first turned he was able to fight them off.

Finn knew Mikael was stronger than all of them and he knew that without help, they weren't going to win. He spotted something in the corner of his eye. He chanced a glance and saw two stakes leaning against the wall. Upon closer inspection he saw they were made of white oak, the only thing capable of killing Mikael. Not knowing how they got there, nor caring, he quickly ran over and picked them up. Tossing one to Kol, they approached Mikael from opposite sides. Elijah, seeing what they were carrying, helped Klaus keep Mikael busy.

Finn and Kol acted as one. With stakes raised they launched at Mikael. Finn pierced him from behind, right through the left lung, missing the heart by centimeters. Kol came from the front. He aimed for the right shoulder, but as Mikael moved to block him, he moved and went straight for the heart. The stake pierced through the skin and went right through the heart's center. A look of surprised crossed Mikael's face before he burst into flames. He was dead.

Esther, hearing the crackle of flames, turned to see what was happening. Shock took hold of her features as she saw her husband's body alight with flames.

Katherine took advantage of Esther's distraction. Coming up behind the witch, Katherine reached forward and removed the heart from Esther's body. Esther fell forward onto the ground, the shock not leaving her face. She was dead.

Everyone was silent for a moment, taking in everything that had just happened. Once the shock had worn off a bit Katherine picked up Esther's body and heart and threw them into the fire that was once Mikael's body. As she turned to face everyone she noticed their expressions.

"What?" she asked.

"Why did you add Esther's body to the fire?" Matt asked.

Katherine shrugged. "If her body's a pile of ash there is no way she can return again."

With that Finn started laughing. He didn't find anything funny but there was really no other way to react to everything that just happened without going mad.

The others looked at him weirdly before joining in the laughter.

Mikael and Esther were gone, dead. Now they could move on with their lives.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey all. It's kinda short but here it is. I'm not that great at actions scenes so criticism is greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoyed it. :)


	20. Chapter 20 Epilogue

Chapter 20 Epilogue 

Kol and Elena were happy as ever they were currently in France while Matt and Rebekah were in Chicago, Klaus and Caroline were in Italy while Elijah and Jenna were in New England and Finn and Katherine were in Ireland celebrating their second year wedding anniversary.

Kol was looking at Elena with a loving expression "I love you Elena" he said.

"I Love You." She answered and it was like the weight of the world had been lifted off her shoulders.

"I'm here. Take what you want…" he replied reassuring her with one of his nicest smile.

She made one step forward, then another, and on and on until she was beside the bed.

"Undress for me." commanded the Original.

Elena removed her clothes, not that she was taking her time, but her hands were shaking so much. Kol refused to help her as he kept masturbating. He knew he had to let her make most of the steps, just like the first time; she had to understand that this was her choice.

But when she was fully naked, he could barely hold it together.

"Fuck…" he groaned."Look at you… all wet and heart racing… come gorgeous." He said lifting the covers for her to join him.

She put her knees on top of the mattress and Kol wanted nothing more than to pull her to him, this was torture. She crawled to the center of his king-size bed where he was waiting for her and laid on her side, facing him.

His face got closer and Elena thought, hoped, and that he would kiss her, but no, he nuzzled her cheek sweetly. She couldn't take it anymore, the soft touch, his cold breath… She grabbed his face with both hands; rolling on her back and bringing him with her for a very passionate kiss. His tongue fought for dominance and she gave in to him in seconds. The kiss intensified and turned needy.

Before Kol could lie on top of her, Elena flipped them around, straddling his hips as they kept kissing. She moaned at the feeling of his skin against hers. One of his hands went around her neck, then in her hair, holding her in place as he kissed her, while his other hand slid down to the small of her back, pressing her to him.

"Oh…" she moaned, when her drenched core brushed against his erection.

She lifted her upper body up, putting her hands on Kol's chest as she rubbed herself against his hard and leaking cock. The Original just wanted to turn her around and fuck her good, but he still couldn't. The beast in him was roaring to get free and it showed on his face as his eyes turned black and dark veins started to show around his eyes and down his face as his fangs elongated.

Elena pressed down harder, making sure to align her clit with his cock as she moved her hips faster. Kol brought his hands to her hips moving with her.

"Fuck…" he murmured, coming all over his abdomen.

She slowed down, smiling lazily at him, lust shining in her eyes. Kol pinched her nipples between his thumbs and indexes while caressing her breasts with the rest of his hands.

She slid down until her face was around his groin. She pulled out her tongue and licked his still very hard cock; then she licked the semen clean off his abs. When she was done, she gave him small kisses and licks all the way up to his lips where Kol captured her mouth into a hungry kiss.

The vampire pulled her face back, licking and nibbling at her lips.

"So gorgeous… Are you mine Elena?" he asked seductively.

"Y-Yes…" she moaned, her hot breath going into his mouth.

"Say it." he ordered.

"I'm yours Kol…"

"Good…" he replied and flipped them around, going between her legs and didn't wait before devouring her core.

"Oh! Oh! Oh God! FUCK!" moaned Elena out loud as her pelvis lifted off the bed.

The Original followed the movement as he kept eating her. The witch brought his face closer to her core, encouraging him even more. Kol flicked his tongue rapidly across her clit and soon, Elena was coming for the first time, swearing.

She barely had a moment to calm down before the vampire pushed three fingers inside her core, pumping them with accuracy against her g-spot and with supernatural speed.

"Yes-ssss… KOL!"

He turned his head to the left unable to resist anymore and bit her inner thigh, drinking her blood. The pulsing started just as soon as he sucked and Elena exploded around his fingers; her fluids flowing on the bed. Kol let go of her thigh just long enough to drink from her core, then he was back to her thigh as he kept making her come.

"K-Kol… N-No more…" she stammered. "I want you inside of me…"

But the vampire didn't want to remove his mouth, knowing that she would keep bleeding and he didn't want to lose one single drop. He bit down hard into his wrist, offering it to the witch as he kept licking her thigh. Elena drank two mouthfuls and moved her lips away. As soon as the punctured marks closed on her thigh, Kol went to his knees and up to her face and kissed her again.

"How should I take you gorgeous?" he said, eyes still black.

She was too lost to reply. He caressed the soft path of skin under her navel and she shivered.

"Mm… let's keep it simple for now, shall we?" he asked as he teased her entrance with the head of his cock, poking it gently.

"K-Kol… Fuck me, please…"

"How can I resist that?" he said as he entered her brutally.

Elena screamed, her legs crossing behind his back and her hands flying to his shoulders, ripping the skin under her nails.

"You feel so-ooo good…" whispered Kol as he felt her channel quivering around him.

He grabbed her hips and pounded into her petite body, drilling once more her sweet spot with his vampire speed.

Out of nowhere the same electric feeling she had felt the last time she had been with Kol, but increased tenfold, went through her. It was both orgasmic and painful.

Time stopped as her body arched and she felt Kol's erection go so deep inside of her. They were held into this moment of pure bliss and intense pain as they couldn't orgasm.

In the mist of pain and pleasure, she heard her scream mixed with Kol's roar.

The Original could barely handle the electrifying feeling coursing through him, and he had to do something before it got out of control. He bit his wrist before pulling Elena up to him. He sank his teeth into her jugular and offered his bloody wrist to her and they drank gluttony.

They both felt like a blinding light had engulfed them and the room and it hit them, the most powerful and longest orgasm they had ever had, shaking their body like leaves in the wind.

Tears fell down Elena's face as Kol slowed down his pumping. The vampire moved his head back to look at Elena. The wounds on her neck and his wrist closed and their gaze locked together.

Kol dried her tears away with his thumbs as Elena's breathing looked more like hiccups than anything else, while the vampire rotated his pelvis.

He gave her one of his rarest smile and she replied to it with a breathtaking one. His eyes finally turned back to hazel and the third vampire doppelganger kissed him with everything she had left. Their bodies were covered in sweat and the room was a wreck.

Very gently and so slowly, Kol laid them both down on their sides as they held on to each other. The whole time, he stayed inside of her and kept kissing her passionately. Her hands were in his hair caressing his scalp as one of his was at the small of her back and the other rubbing the nape of her neck.

She moaned into his mouth and he growled sexily in response. He pulled back, letting her breath, but their lips were still brushing against each other. They finally opened their eyes and Elena couldn't help it and blushed.

"You always blush at the cutest moments…" murmured Kol as he stopped his gentle pumping.

"You're the one to blame…" she replied out of breath.

"Am I? Well, I take it as a compliment…" he paused. "You are so beautiful."

She sighed and nuzzled his neck.

"Are you happy gorgeous?" asked Kol in a low and silky voice.

"Yes. You make me happy…" she replied.

_The End_

* * *

><p>AN:Hey everyone. I'm so sorry about the wait! My co-writer had this up a few days ago and I meant to post it too but RL got crazy and I didn't get a chance to so here it is! Let me know what you think.


End file.
